Pokegirls: Ripples of a Blade REFORGED Pokedex Entires
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: As the title says really
1. Chapter 1

SHOGUNESS, the Warrior Commander Pokegirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Fighting  
Frequency: Very Rare  
Diet: Human Diet  
Role: Commanders, Warriors, Alphas  
Libido: Average, High ONLY manifests if the Shoguness is alone with her Tamer  
Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel (Plus Infernal if they know Divine Blade)  
Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic  
Attacks: Basic sword fighting, Swordwave, Spincut, Slasher, Focus Energy, Fireworks, Mirror of Equity, Weapon Repel, Weapon Guard, Toxic Sword, Dragon Slash, Metal Slash, Demi Blade, Divine Blade, Dragon Dance, Falcon Sword, Miracle Slash, Keen Blade, Cry of the Fallen, Armor Break, Power Break, Mental Break, Magic Break, Zanmato  
Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x8), Enhanced Stamina (x8), Enhanced Strength (x10), Enhanced Durability (x9), Slow aging, Can summon weapons and armour.  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Samurai (Strong emotional connection to Tamer + Dawnstone)

The first recording of a Shoguness occurred when a Samurai from the Yamato Clan married her Tamer, whom she loved very much, in the year 300 AS. The ring that the Tamer gave his Samurai was built from a Dawn Stone, and when the marriage ceremony was completed, immediately after the two kissed she evolved into the Shoguness. More have appeared since then, but they are still relatively rare.

A Shoguness looks much like the Samurai she evolved from, with a couple minor differences. First, her hair color can change to just about any color, not just limited to the prime colors that the line's base form of Slicer would dictate, and her Chest has the potential to gain another size or two, often becoming either a DD-Cup or even an E-Cup if it does. The largest difference, however, is that her muscular structure changes to allow for a more graceful and lithe form.

Just like Samurai, a Shoguness can summon weapons and armor. The types of weapons a Shoguness can summon are the same as she could summon while a Samurai. However, a Shoguness' Armor can be slightly more elaborate than a Samurai's. If she wishes to, she can also create Armor like an Armsmistress can, which then becomes her summonable Armor. If this is the case, the Shoguness can design her armor to be more ornate, or she can design it to be lightweight and streamlined, allowing for much greater speed than would normally be considered for a 'girl in Armor.

The Shoguness is extremely talented with a blade, such that all other blade-wielding Pokegirls would look up to them as role models, and they will often strive to master themselves as they do their blade. Furthermore, through years of intense training and meditation, Shogunesses can become even more in tune with whatever blade they use, granting them access to the Divine Blade ability, which infuses their blades with energy like that used by Holy (Celestial) Magic, granting them an edge against Infernal Pokegirls.

The Shoguness' swordsmanship is only matched by their skills on a battlefield. Shoguness are brilliant tacticians and leaders, and make excellent Alphas for Harems. Since the evolution of the first Shoguness, reports of new Shogunesses Evolving have occurred, but are still rather rare.

As with Samurai, Shogunesses restrain their libidos in public, always calm and collected. In private with just their Tamer, the Shoguness' libido reveals itself to be considerably higher than that of Samurai, and any habits she had as a Samurai are much more pronounced. Shogunesses also have stamina to burn, and a Taming Session with one can last for HOURS. An ideal time to start Taming a Shoguness would be in the late afternoon or early evening, because they can go for quite a few rounds, and the Tamer will probably need plenty of rest afterwards.

So far, there have been no known cases of direct Thresholding to a Shoguness. Given how difficult it is for a Samurai to evolve into a Shoguness, it is highly unlikely for such a Thresholding to ever occur.

Divine Blade (EFT) - Divine Blade infuses the Shoguness' Swords with Holy Energy, Greatly increasing their striking power against Infernal-Type Pokegirls. Weapons affected by Divine Blade tend to glow pure white, an indication of the nature of the power infusing the blades.

* * *

ELEMENTALIST, the Magical Specialist Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Magic/Varies  
Frequency: Very Rare  
Diet: usually human style diet, just lots of it  
Role: Spellcasting, exact role depends on spells known  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: varies (see below)  
Weak Vs: varies (see below)  
Attacks: Mystic Bolt, Shield, elemental attacks of the appropriate types  
Enhancements: Affinity for magic, affinity for their element  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Witch (Angel Stone, Dark Stone, Diamond Stone, Dragon Scale, Dusk Stone, Fire Stone, Heavy Metal, Ice Crystal, Leaf Stone, Mana Crystal, Psi Crystal, Round Stone, Sun Stone, Thunder Stone, Venom Stone, or Water Stone)

Elementalists are restricted in the spells that they can learn, 50% of their spells must be in their specialty, and they can never learn spells from their barred elements, even if tutored in such magic it is simply too alien to their natures for them to grasp. If they knew such magic when they were a Witch then it will be immediately forgotten upon their evolution. However, when casting a spell from their specialty it is half-again as powerful as the same spell when cast by a Sorceress of the same level.

Elementalists are also more capable of using their magical knowledge, since they can now create new spells although only spells in their particular specialty. They are however much quicker than a Sorceress would be when creating such a spell. They are also capable of enchanting magical items although again only with magic related to their element, and unlike an Enchantress they must obtain a suitable item since they lack the skill to make one themselves. However because the Elementalist is so in tune with her element there is no chance of the enchantment process failing.

One weakness that all Elementalists share is carried over from their previous form, they are very ticklish. This makes taming one easy but makes them unsuitable for sex battles. Elementalists of the same element always have the same hair color and tend to be similar in personality. Their breast size can vary considerably although C-cup seems to be the average. Like Sorceresses runes appear on an Elementalist's body when they use their magic, and these runes are always the same color as the Elementalist's hair.

Feral Elementalists live near their element, and are peaceful unless attacked or their home is threatened. Threshold girls rarely become Elementalists, and those that do either live near, or have a strong connection to their element. Often once the initial shock and the resentment at the loss of their humanity has worn off these girls revel in the power of the magic that is now at their command.

Air Elementalist, evolved with an Angel Stone, Magic/Flying element.  
Strong Vs: Bug, Fighting, Ground, Plant  
Weak Vs: Electric, Ice, Rock  
Barred from learning: Earth, Plant Magic.

Air Elementalists have sky blue hair and are often easily distracted from the task at hand by anything which catches their attention unless their Tamer watches them at all times. Air Elementalists are often found on ships where their ability to provide a steady wind is most prized. They do not get along with Earth Elementalists who they consider to be boring and to have no desire for fun. Air Elementalists enjoy being Tamed outdoors on their backs where they can look up and see the sky. Feral Air Elementalists usually live in mountains where they can hear the wind whistling through canyons.

Druidess, evolved with a Leaf Stone, Magic/Plant element.  
Strong Vs: Electric, Ground, Plant, Rock, Water  
Weak Vs: Bug, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison  
Barred from learning: Fire, Ice, Poison magic.

Druidesses have green hair and usually braid flowers into it. They are very aware of the changing of the seasons and have a limited ability to predict the weather for the next few days. They are very fun loving and go barefoot whenever possible so they can feel the grass beneath their feet, also any Druidess with a permanent home will seek to cultivate as many plants in the area as they can. They do not get on with Poison Elementalists finding their bitter attitude and love of destruction disgusting. Obviously Druidesses prefer to be tamed outdoors preferably on a bed of grass. Feral Druidesses live deep in the woods often with elves and other plant Pokégirls.

Earth Elementalist, evolved with a Diamond Stone, Magic/Ground element.  
Strong Vs: Electric, Fire, Poison, Rock, Steel  
Weak Vs: Flying, Ice, Plant, Water  
Barred from learning: Air, Thunder magic.

Earth Elementalists have brown hair and are very focused on whatever task they are performing often to the exclusion of all else. Earth Elementalists are often found in construction and landscaping where their ability to move vast quantities of earth and rock makes them an excellent worker. They do not get along with Air Elementalists seeing them as flighty and frivolous. Earth Elementalists enjoy being outdoors and on the bottom where they can feel the earth during their Taming. Feral Earth Elementalists live in caves.

Fighting Mystic, evolved with a Mana Crystal, Magic/Fighting element.  
Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic  
Additional enhancements: Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Toughness  
Barred from learning: Any spell which affects the mind.

A Fighting Mystics hair is black at the roots paling to white at the tips, strangely this remains true even if she has just had a haircut. They were the last of the Elementalists to be discovered partly because during the war they were usually mistaken for other fighting Pokégirls and partly because no one considered evolving a magic Pokégirl with a Mana Crystal until a Witch was asked to hand one to her tamer and evolved. Fighting Mystics have learnt to channel their magic internally enhancing their strength and toughness (the level of enhancement increases as the Fighting Mystic increases in level). Magical researchers theorise that the Mana Crystal opens pathways in their bodies so that as well as channeling their magic externally into spells it can be channelled internally. In combat Fighting Mystics prefer to rely on their martial arts rather than use magic. Only if they are clearly losing a fight will they use their magic and then they prefer to use their specialty, magic that effects a persons body rather than any direct damage spells that they may know. The fighting style of individual Fighting Mystics varies greatly, some use weapons while others fight unarmed, some specialise in one weapon or martial arts discipline seeking to become true masters of it, while others seek to learn multiple disciplines. When they are not engaged in combat Fighting Mystics are constantly training either to improve their bodies natural strength, endurance and agility or practicing their martial arts. Fighting Mystics can also use their mana to increase their bodies ability to heal by concentrating it in injured areas, this does however require concentration. Fighting Mystics can cast spells from their speciality, spells that affect the body such as strength or healing magic, at 150% of normal power but due to their focus on training in martial arts rather than magic, they cast all other magic at only 50% effectiveness and they can never cast spells which affect their opponents minds. Fighting Mystics do not get along with Mind Mages seeing them as weaklings who win through trickery rather than relying on their own strength. Feral Fighting Mystics are constantly traveling either to find new opponents to spar with or new masters to learn from.

Fire Elementalist, evolved with a Fire Stone, Magic/Fire element.  
Strong Vs: Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel  
Weak Vs: Ground, Rock, Water  
Barred from learning: Ice, Plant, Water magic.

Fire Elementalists have red hair, and are very passionate, especially about Taming, also they often argue with their Tamer about the right course of action to take in a given situation. Fire Elementalists are rarely found outside of a Tamer's Harem since other Fire-types are easier to obtain and usually just as effective in performing other roles. They do not get along with Water Elementalists seeing them as being too submissive and they consider Earth Elementalists to be boring although they don't actively dislike them. Fire Elementalists often act as though their libido is high rather than average, seeking as much Taming as possible and they enjoy new experiences, a Fire Elementalist will be willing to try just about anything once. They prefer their food hot and Feral Fire Elementalists live near active volcanos and hot springs.

Ice Elementalist, evolved with an Ice Crystal, Magic/Ice element.  
Strong Vs: Dragon, Flying, Ground, Ice, Plant  
Weak Vs: Fighting, Fire, Rock, Steel  
Barred from learning: Fire, Plant magic.

Ice Elementalists have white hair, and never act without thinking through their actions. They dislike Thunder Elementalists seeing them as acting rashly by not thinking through their actions. Ice Elementalists are popular among tamers since they give all the benefits of having an Ice type in their harem without drawbacks such as low body temperature or inability to handle high temperatures. Ice Elementalists prefer their tamings slow and enjoy it when their tamer take the time to "seduce" them. Ice Elementalists prefer cold food and feral Ice Elementalists live in artic areas.

Mind Mage, evolved with a Psi Crystal, Magic/Psychic element.  
Strong Vs: Fighting, Poison, Psychic  
Weak Vs: Bug, Dark, Ghost  
Barred from learning: Any spell which affects the body.

Mind Mages have hair which is white at the roots darkening to black at the tips, this will remain the case even if she has just had a hair cut. Mind Mages specialise in magic that effects the mind, and prefer to win battles using their intelligence and trickery to outsmart their opponent rather than outright violence. Because they focus on the mind, Mind Mages are some of the most intelligent Pokégirls around and as such are popular as assistants to researchers. However this focus on the mind means that Mind Mages have neglected the body and can't cast any spells which affect it, except healing spells which function at only 50% of their normal effectiveness. Mind Mages are hungry for knowledge and when not fighting will be studying, some focus on one particular area of study while others are generalists. Mind Mages do not get on with Fighting Mystics seeing them as barbarians who think with their fists. Feral Mind Mages are constantly travelling in search of new knowledge.

Poison Elementalist, evolved with a Venom Stone, Magic/Poison element.  
Strong Vs: Bug, Fighting, Plant, Poison  
Weak Vs: Ground, Psychic  
Barred from learning: Earth, Plant magic.

Poison Elementalists have purple hair and a bitter attitude, and enjoy viewing things that others would consider ugly such as dying plants or destroyed buildings, especially if they're responsible for it. Obviously they enjoy destroying things from buildings to plants and those in legitimate occupation usually wind up in the demolition industry. Poison Elementalists are popular among thieves because their acidic spells are an ideal way of quietly dissolving locks, safes and other such obstacles without damaging the contents. Poison Elementalists do not get on with Druidesses due to their habit of growing beautiful plants. Feral Poison Elementalists live in areas of high pollution.

Shadow Elementalist, evolved with a Dark Stone, Magic/Dark element.  
Strong Vs: Dark, Ghost, Psychic  
Weak Vs: Bug, Fighting  
Special Weakness: Vulnerable to attacks which create bright flashes  
Barred from learning: Any spell which creates light.

Shadow Elementalists have black hair and are sometimes mistaken for Goths. Shadow Elementalists enjoy poetry and can usually be found reading a book of it or even writing some whenever they have a free moment, they also enjoy philosophy. They enjoy discussions about philosophy, and are often seen as introspective. Shadow Elementalists don't get on with Steel Alchemists Seeing them as too focused on physical matters and not enough on matters of the spirit. Shadow Elementalists are sometimes found working for criminals who use their spells to black out large areas and so cover their escape. Feral Shadow Elementalists usually have a cave or other dark place that they use as a home. They are not harmed by sunlight, but their eyes are sensitive and any Shadow Elementalist will need to wear dark glasses should she be active during the day. This is a clue to their greatest weakness, any attack which creates a bright light will blind and disorientate a Shadow Elementalist for a few moments. This also means that a Shadow Elementalist can't cast any spells which create light, even if that light is a secondary effect such as the flash that accompanies a fireball or lightning bolt.

Steel Alchemist, evolved with a Heavy Metal, Magic/Steel element.  
Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel  
Weak Vs: Electric, Fighting, Fire, Ground  
Barred from learning: Thunder, Water magic.

Steel Alchemists have grey hair with a metallic sheen. Steel Alchemists are capable of constructing devices that they call mechanicals, these mechanicals then fight for them in battle. In order to create a mechanical a Steel Alchemist must first forge all the parts and then assemble them inside a magic circle, they must then go through a day long ritual to activate it and bond it to their control. Once a mechanical has been activated it appears to be constructed of living metal since it can heal from damage although only at the same rate as the Steel Alchemist would, but it can benefit from healing magic and techniques just as the Steel Alchemist would. Initially a Steel Alchemist can only control one mechanical but as she levels up the number increases to a maximum of three. These mechanicals are roughly human in size but can be whatever shape the Steel Alchemist desires, some are humanoid while others might be shaped like a giant crab or a giant cat, although because of their weight no mechanical can fly or swim so ones shaped like fish or birds are unlikely. In combat mechanicals have strength x8 and toughness x6 and they can be fitted with weapons, initially a mechanical might have only a simple blade or a grasping claw but as the Steel Alchemists level increases she can add more weapons. Examples of weapons found on mechanicals include flamethrowers, net launchers, shuriken throwers, poison gas dispensers and shields. A Steel Alchemists can imbue her mechanical with spells which it can then cast so long as she has enough mana to power the spell, initially a mechanical can have only one spell imbued but as a Steel Alchemist levels up she can imbue more spells into a mechanical. The spells that a Steel Alchemist has imbued in a mechanical can be changed, but it takes one hour per spell that she wishes to change to do so. When she is not using them a Steel Alchemist stores her mechanicals in a pocket dimension, and this is also where she stores the toolkit which all Steel Alchemists seem to have from birth. Mechanicals are not without their weaknesses, first they share the same elemental strengths and weaknesses as the Steel Alchemist. Second the Steel Alchemist must concentrate to control them which means that she is virtually defenseless herself. Third any damage to her mechanicals is also inflicted on the Steel Alchemists spirit and it is a rare Steel Alchemist that can remain concious if all her mechanicals are rendered non-functional. Finally Steel Alchemists cast spells at 100% effectiveness only if they have imbued them in a mechanical, they can cast spells normally without using a mechanical but then the spell is at only 50% of its normal effectiveness. Some Steel Alchemists replace one or more of their limbs with mechanical prostheses, this is done either to replace a lost limb or deliberately to increase their combat power since these prostheses do not count against the number of mechanicals that a Steel Alchemist can control. However due to their small size they can only have one weapon and one spell stored in them. As might be expected Steel Alchemists are among the best metal workers and engineers in the world and many find themselves working in these fields. Steel Alchemists are very practical and they don't get on with Shadow Elementalists seeing them as being too interested in matters that have no practical bearing on life. Feral Steel Alchemists live near junkyards or other areas where they can find metal to construct their mechanicals.

Thunder Elementalist, evolved with a Thunder Stone, Magic/Electric element.  
Strong Vs: Electric, Flying, Steel, Water  
Weak Vs: Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock  
Barred from learning: Earth, Water magic.

Thunder Elementalists have blonde hair and tend to act on instinct rather than think things through. They dislike Ice Elementalists seeing them as wasting their time thinking about problems rather than doing something to solve it. They are sometimes employed by people who may need an emergency source of electricity. Thunder Elementalists like their tamers to get on with it during taming rather than having them attempt a slow seduction. Feral Thunder Elementalists are the ones that people are most likely to encounter since they often live near power stations and lines, those in wilder areas live in places that have frequent thunder storms.

Water Elementalist, evolved with a Water Stone, Magic/Water element.  
Strong Vs: Fire, Rock, Water  
Weak Vs: Electric, Ice, Plant  
Barred from learning: Fire, Thunder magic.

Water Elementalists have sea green hair and are calm and usually content to go with the flow. They despise Fire Elementalists for their tendency to argue with their Tamer and it would take extreme circumstances for a Water Elementalist to argue with or disobey her Tamer. They tend to frown on how flighty and undependable Air Elementalists are, though they don't actively dislike them. They are often found working on farms, particularly in arid areas where their ability to conjure large quantities of water is much prized. Like most Water-types they enjoy being in the water during Taming, they are also slightly submissive and are particularly excited by a Pokégirl who can use the Vine Bondage attack. Feral Water Elementalists live near large bodies of water.

Swarm Mage, evolved with a Sun Stone, Magic/Bug element.  
Strong Vs: Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic  
Weak Vs: Fire, Flying, Rock  
Barred from learning: Fire, Flying magic.

Swarm Mages often cover themselves completely, most often because their ability to summon insects leaves others unnerved, especially after they learn that most of this subtype don't mind the bugs hitching a ride on the Swarm Mage's person. This subtype has hair in a variety of colors, from dark camoflague colors to brilliant colors akin to a butterfly's coloration. Able to use their knowledge of insects as well as Bug types to great effect, these Mages often resort to magical forms of insect attacks as well as summoning other Bug types. They avoid fire and flying types, though often use water and electric spells to give themselves an edge over their elemental weaknesses. They have something of a rivalry with Stone Sages, viewing their sister elementalists as too focused on defense to be very effective in battle. They become aroused if their Tamer isn't bothered by their various bug 'pets' and are most often seen in the company of bug type enthusiasts.

Stone Sage, evolved with a Round Stone, Magic/Rock element.  
Strong Vs: Bug, Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison  
Weak Vs: Fighting, Ground, Plant, Steel, Water  
Barred from learning: Fighting, Plant magic.

Stone Sages have a personal philosophy of the best offense being a good defense, and employ walls, pitfalls and other hampering terrain effects to the best of their abilities. Many of this subtype wear armor made of plates of magically enhanced rock, though a distinguishing feature of this subtype is that they carry no weapons. Their hair comes in a variety of stone colors, even leaning towards gemstones like Jade or Ruby. They typically employ fire walls or magically created barriers to stop attacks from pokegirls they are weak to, but often employ a strategy of letting their opponents wear themselves out before using the terrain to take them out. They share something of a rivalry with Swarm Sages, believing that their sister subtype is too focused on offense with either their own spells or other summoned insects or pokegirls. Warm baths often make this magical pokegirl highly aroused, and an oddity of the subtype is their enjoyment of aquatic taming.

Wyrm Mage, evolved with a Dragon Scale, Magic/Dragon element.  
Strong Vs: Dragon, Electric, Fire, Plant, Water  
Weak Vs: Ice  
Barred from learning: Ice, Steel magic

Wyrm Mages have hair in a multitude of colors, often leaning towards metallic shades like gold, copper, or silver. These pokegirls use blood magic, a potent style of magic involving using their own blood to weave powerful dragon elemental spells. As a Wyrm Mage gains experience, she learns how to transform herself into the form of a Dragon, the length of this transformation is dependent on the pokegirl's experience, though the appearance is often up to the individual. Wyrm Mages are proud, but have a honorable streak, and tend to help those weaker than themselves. They consider themselves at their peak when they can transform fully into a Dragon form. They have a slight rivalry with Steel Alchimists, finding their mechanicals annoying, and with Ice Elementalists, though this is rumored to be due to an intimidation factor.

Spectral Sage, evolved with a Dusk Stone, Magic/Ghost element.  
Strong Vs: Bug, Fighting, Ghost, Poison, Psychic, Rock  
Weak Vs: Dark  
Barred from learning: Dark, Steel magic

Spectral Sages have no distinctive features, aside from a leaning towards white hair, though tend to make people uneasy by their presence alone. These Elementalists use powerful spiritual magic of varying styles, most commonly shamanistic magic involving totems and drawing their various powers from there. They have the ability to use ghost type techniques, and can learn potentially any of these along with their various magical spells. Oddly, Spectral Sages are uneasy around Shadow Elementalists, though their dark type cousins tend to enjoy the company of the Spectral Sages. This subtype has a curiosity towards Steel Alchimists, but honestly can't understand the sub-types love of mechanicals.

* * *

AMACHOKE, the Muscle-Bound Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Fighting  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: human style with mineral supplements  
Role: Physical Labor, particularly in construction  
Libido: Low  
Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel  
Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic  
Attacks: Body Slam, Toss, Crushing Punch, Takedown, Earthquake, Headbutt, Focus  
Enhancements: Enhanced density (x3), Enhanced Strength (x14), Enhanced Durability (x8), reinforced musculoskeletal structure  
Disadvantages: Inability to Swim  
Evolves: Amachamp (Battle Stress)  
Evolves From: Amachop (normal)

Evolution changes all girls and few change more then the Amachop when she finally gets enough experience to evolve into an Amachoke. Shooting up a full three feet in height, the startling new size of the Pokégirl has unnerved some trainers who now have to look up at a Pokégirl they once had to look down to. Of course, this is often forgiven after becoming eyelevel with the Amachoke's new bustline, which has grown into a hefty C-cup. This, combined with the fact that an Amachoke's muscles no longer bulge about her body like it did when she was an Amachop, makes the Amachoke much more visually appealing and the Pokégirl herself knows this.

In fact, the newly evolved Pokégirl is so obvious in showing off her new body and how beautiful it was compared to her old one that it borders on narcissism. If there's a chance that she can promote her new body, she'll take it and often put down anyone that disagrees with her both verbally and physically. This has caused quite a few squabbles between Amachoke's and their harem sisters, particularly the ones who are more well endowed the Amachoke, flaunting their assets despite Amachoke's new body. Other then her desire to show off, Amachoke is very much unchanged from Amachop, desiring to train to improve her strength and get stronger.

That aspect in itself is frightening to some, considering an Amachoke could, with effort, lift a full ton of weight above her head. This and her tough skin make her forgo any form of martial arts, believing and often backing up the fact that she can take a hit with ease and return it with enough strength send all but the heaviest and strongest of Pokégirls flying. Of course, her body still sinks like a rock, so it's useless trying to have the girl swim, though that same density allows her easier movement through the water. Their new size and muscles also mean she's heavier, and it's to the point now that it's suggested that she no longer tames on top.

In battle, Amachokes handle themselves much like their younger forms, tossing in all their strength into a match. This makes them very scary fighters, as anything physical is nearly useless against them and such the power of their strength that almost any girl behind a full powered punch of an Amachoke is often considered to be lucky to still be alive. However, this also leaves Amachoke with a large glaring weakness for when she fights anyone who fights using non-physical abilities, particularly when Ghosts are concerned with most of them having the ability of phasing through the muscled Pokégirl. The over reliance of strength also shows when compared to some of the techniques of other Pokégirls, though the Amachoke still boasts that it'll take a lot more then a bunch of fancy movements to take down her power.

Sexually, Amachoke wants to be admired. With her new body, she wants her tamer (and harem sisters, when willing) to pay attention to her, particularly her new breasts. A good tamer can bring his Pokégirl to orgasm by massaging them without even touching between the Pokégirls legs, the love and attention to her sore muscles pleasing the Amachoke and often making her just as randy as if she had caught a face full of lust dust. However, where with her previous form it was suggested, Amachokes require restraints. Any tamer who doesn't use them will in all likelihood end up crushed by their Pokégirls fantastic strength.

Feral Amachoke are a bit more dangerous then their sister Amachops. While Amachops are intelligent and aggressive when feral, Amachokes suffer a much lower intelligence, coupled with narcissism and the lack of control they issue over their strength, disturbing ANY feral Amachoke when she's paying attention to herself in a reflective surface is just like walking into known Widow territory: just asking for trouble. It's often suggested to have a strong Magic or Psychic Pokégirl on hand when facing any Feral Amachoke.

Threshold Amachokes are not unheard of, but quite rare, as most girls don't pass by the younger stage of Amachop. Those that do, however, often pick up the narcissism quality of their new forms first with the same training and desire to get stronger as the Amachop following soon after. Just like Amachop, Threshold Amachokes have no idea just how to control their strength and are often afraid of touching anything for fear they might break it.

* * *

VESTA, the Fire Mouse Pokégirl  
Type: Animorph (Mouse)  
Element: Fire  
Frequency: Rare  
Diet: herbivore, mainly nuts and fruit  
Role: cooks, starter fire type Pokégirl  
Libido: High  
Strong Vs: Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel  
Weak Vs: Ground, Rock, Water  
Attacks: Flamethrower, Ignite, Agility, Scratch, Kick, Tackle  
Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x4), Fire Elemental Affinity, Fire Elemental Resistance  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Titmouse (Fire Stone)  
Vesta is very much like its pre-evolution form, Titmouse. They retain the same short, thick fur, slight muzzle, expressive slightly long ears and long thin tail. The largest difference is that Vesta's fur and hair is always a rich crimson color. Some Vesta's have different shades of fur but all can be classed as crimson red. The fur is highly flame resistant which provides Vesta some protection against hostile fire based attacks, however it does not mean she is immune and can quickly be overwhelmed by a more powerful fire type.  
Like Titmice, Vesta also tends to be 'ditzy', lacking the ability to focus and remember complicated sets of instructions or duties, which is disappointing since some mouse types, like its cousin, the Mareen, have impressive memories. Also unlike Titmouse, Vesta is never employed as librarian aides because they are very prone to accidental fire damage by igniting things near to them when startled or excited. They also seem to develop rather disturbing pyromaniac tendencies, loving to watch fires burn; the very presence of fire can be hypnotic for a Vesta.  
The few saving graces of Vesta are its increased speed from its Titmouse form and its new elemental affiliation, which makes them not a bad fire type starter Pokégirl for tamers if a more powerful fire type is not available. Indeed a number of tamers have started their careers with Vesta because of the relative ease at which to acquire a Titmouse and then use a Fire Stone on it.  
Tamers also find Vesta's useful because they seem to be natural cooks, having an ability to start a fire in almost any conditions, although the tamer will have to be content with vegetarian food as Vesta is an herbivore that predominately eats fruit and nuts. It finds cooking meat to be repulsive and attempts to avoid doing so at any opportunity.  
Along with the new fire affinity Vesta gains other common fire type traits, including becoming very amorous, having a much higher libido and increased aggression. Vestas are much more capable in combat than most mouse type Pokégirls. When attacked, Vestas are more hostile than Titmice or Mareen and will stand and fight, using its Flamethrower against the enemy to a fairly decent effect. Most people underestimate Vestas as being weak, often leading to their downfall at the hands of the Vesta. You should remember that whilst not the most powerful Fire type, it is still capable of handling itself in a fight. Like all mouse-type Pokégirls, Vesta has a fear of cat types, however in Vesta's case it just causes it to fight harder unleashing the full force of its fire powers to keep the cat type as far away from itself as possible, much to many Catgirls' chagrin.  
As a pet, it is not popular due to their pyromaniac tendencies which can cause a lot of trouble for a pet owner. They have to ensure that their homes are fire proof and all matches are kept well out of reach, therefore Vesta are only really seen as pets to someone who likes or specializes in Fire-type Pokégirls.  
Feral Vestas are not a common sight. It is quite rare to even see one due to the fact that its evolution is caused by a Fire Stone, which are rare to find in the wilderness. However, when discovered, you can be sure others are around as they tend to live in small groups of about ten. When one of these groups are found they are usually found in forest locations, far from water sources to minimize the chance of running into a Water-type Pokégirl which could otherwise do serious harm to them.  
Threshold girls do occasionally become Vesta. When they do their families are quick to sell them off to ranches, as they have little control over their fire abilities initially and can cause significant property damage with their newfound powers.

* * *

KUNOICHI, the Ninja Pokégirl

Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Normal/Dark  
Frequency: Common (in Edo League), Uncommon (all other Leagues)  
Diet: Human Style  
Role: Espionage, Sabotage, Assassin, Scout  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Dark, Ghost, Psychic  
Weak Vs: Bug, Fighting  
Attacks: Smoke, Dissolve, Throwing Star, Quick Attack, Shadow Teleport, Dark Blade, Light Drain, Pounce, Fake Bunshin, Partial Bunshin, Full Bunshin, Smirk  
Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Agility (x4), Enhanced Senses (Hearing and Vision) (x2), Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Endurance (x2), Enhanced Durability (x2), Nightvision, Danger Sense  
Evolves: Cheshire (Cat E-Medal), Kunimitsu (Fox E-Medal), Karima (Diamond Stone), Shednobi (Insect E-Metal), Ninjanezumi (Rodent E-Medal), Honeypot (Orgasm)  
Evolves From: None  
Revised: March 2013

Created mid-war, the Kunoichi were specialized assassins, capable of blending in with humans and taking out targets with efficiency. Generals, Presidents, Kings, or other leaders all fell to this stealthy pokegirl breed. Only other pokegirls or extreme measures could keep this ninja pokegirl from their targets, and spotting one at work was often the last thing a human saw. Information on the breed was gathered from captured pokegirl forces and used to great effect later in the War of Revenge. After the war, ferals of the breed were finally captured and tamed.

Created to blend in with humans, this shinobi breed appears completely human in skin tone, hair colors, eye colors, height, and build. They appear to be from a variety of racial backgrounds, and some are even considered 'plain' when compaired to other pokegirls in terms of comeliness. Due to thresholding, colors outside of human standard now appear in the breed, though this is rare and typically a sign of a threshold case. Even when feral, the breed prefers to be clothed, as this makes them appear more human.

As varied in personality as humans are, Kunoichi do have some similar breed traits in that they tend to take their tasks seriously, and most are quickly able to pick up tactics. Individuals of the breed occasionally have conflicts with pokegirls who have similar roles (such as the other ninja breeds) though this is usually not a problem for most tamers. Popular TV has made an issue of Kunoichis and Chesires, though this is typically an exxageration of anecdotal events. Like their personalities, this stealth breed is highly variable in their taming preferences, generally molding their likes and dislikes toward thier tamer's preferences.

With stealth, speed, agility, and the ability to shadow teleport, Kunoichis are adapt at distiance fighting, surprise strikes, and hit and run tactics. Rarely does this ninja breed get trained for open battles, though exceptions have been noted. Their battling style often helps them against Fighting types, though if the typically stronger fighting types land a hit, it is usually a battle ending one. Most tamers employ Kunoichi as scouts, as their enhancements allow them to spot trouble or targets and evade dection to return to their tamer and report it.

Ferals of the breed are an oddity among Very Near Human types, as they show a distinct feral state instead of a reduced feral state like other breeds that can pass for human. Kunoichi stick to the shadows, stealing food, observing the comings and goings in their territory, and generally focusing on not being seen and spying on others. If attacked, the breed tends to Shadow Teleport away unless somehow blocked. If cornered these ninja pokegirls will fight back, usually in order to break free and escape. They cannot speak outside of wordless cries, grunts and growls, which means that testing one for ferality is as simple as asking a question.

Threshold directly into a Kunoichi is rather common. It is painless and often the pokegirl in question doesn't know she's even thresholded until she begins to access techniques. Often thresholders (and occasionally pokekits) are called Ninjettes. Acclimating to the excessive speed and agility of the breed takes some getting used to, often causing thresholders to be clumsy until they re-learn their limits and abilities.

* * *

MILKTIT, the Dairy Cow Pokégirl  
Type: Varies from Very Near Human to Not Very Near Human (Bovine Animorph)  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: Herbivore, Can digest almost any plant material  
Role: Milk producer, Emergency food provider  
Libido: Average to High  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: Fighting  
Attacks: Smother, Love 'N' Affection, Stomp, Warm Milk, Busting Out, Milk Drink, Roll Out, Butter Up, Mountain Hold, Puff puff  
Enhancements: Enhanced Durability (x5), Enhanced Intelligence, Semi-elastic skin, fast recovery, breasts can produce up to 25 gallons per day of milk; internal glands can alter the milk to various states  
Evolves: Minotaura (battle stress), Mooncalf (Moon Stone), Queenbra (Dragon E-Metal)  
Evolves From: None  
When looking at advertisements and commercials one of the most heavily used Pokégirls is the Milktit, though it's not because of her looks or fighting prowess. These bovine Pokégirls are known throughout the world as the source of milk, cheese, cream and other dairy products. Dairy farms often have several dozen of these Pokégirls, and many Tamers find them to be just what they need in terms of a food source for long journeys. It was for this purpose that Milktits were actually created. In conjunction with Chickenlittles, these cow Pokégirls were used in the Revenge War frequently. They were easy to feed in the field, their dietary needs easy to fulfill by simply letting them graze on nearby grass and trees, and the milk their breasts produced provided much needed health boosts for several units of Sukebe's forces. Because they were not the best fighters, however, they were also among the first breeds of Pokégirl to be officially `tamed.' The breed has remained widely popular to this day, especially among starting Tamers and Tamers who have trouble finding food in the wild.  
Uncommon across the globe, they're relatively easy to find in addition to usually being the face of the Dairy Industry. The diary cow Pokégirl's appearance ranges from fur and vaguely animalistic features to normal-looking girls with small, slightly curved horns and soft, leather-like skin. Most Milktits have features in line with dairy breeds of Pre-Sukube cattle, such as the black and white patched coloration of Holsteins or the smooth brown of a Jersey. However some take on the features of other cattle breeds, like the solid black Angus or rust colored Herford. In reality, however, this only amounts to variations in fur color and horn length (or in the case of 'Polled Milktits' the absence of horns). Their height and skin tones vary greatly as well, and their sometimes regional differences lead researchers to speculate that several types of human and cattle DNA were used in making different strains of this largely variable breed.  
Oddly for a breed based on cattle, they also have some capacity for higher intelligence and tactics, usually above the average human. This leads some Milktits to be used as assistants, but as they are generally submissive in nature, they rarely make good Alphas or Betas, the majority preferring subservient roles in whatever their setting is. These cow Pokégirls also have something of a maternal streak, and it's not uncommon for them to be seen in households as nannies or the mothers themselves. Friendly, gregarious, and non-aggressive, these bovine Pokégirls prefer the quiet life over the roving life of a Tamer, though they tend to accept most situations as they come.  
One of the most notable features of the breed is their breasts, and not just because they're spectacularly large. A Milktit's breasts are constantly lactating, producing delicious milk to drink. When milked completely, they are never smaller than a D-Cup, but it's rare to see them at such a comparatively small size. A Milktit produces up to 25 gallons of milk per day in optimum conditions (though usually stresses and other factors make this an average of about 10 gallons per day). This constant lactation is due to a variant of Prolactin that is created within the Milktit's blood stream. This means that the breed is constantly producing milk, and the hormone (called Prolactin M) is also present in the milk produced by the breed. Due to the presence of the hormone in the Milk, any female, human or Pokégirl, who drinks fresh untreated Milktit milk will begin lactating themselves. This lactation, however, is normal, and is curable simply by not milking the affected female.  
Not milking a Milktit will not stop her lactation though. Luckily, due to the elastic collagen nature of the breed's breasts, they can handle up to a whopping 45 gallons of milk before their system takes over and begins leaking the milk from their nipples at a constant rate due to pressure. For the Pokégirl, being that full of milk is an extremely unpleasant feeling, and that much milk has their breasts so large that they immobilize the bovine type. If a Milktit remains unmilked for up to a week, they will be immobilized by the sheer size of their own breasts. At that point, usually their breasts are sensitive to the touch as well, inducing pain. In liberal and some Moderate leagues, allowing a Milktit to go unmilked for that long is considered abuse, and there are fines and punishments that are levied accordingly.  
Most of the breed do not take to battling well, as they don't have many offensive moves. Milktits are more suited to a support role, where they can use their moves to distract or annoy their harem sister's opponents, or stay on the sidelines and use their innate abilities to give their sisters aid. To do this, the breed falls back on their milk producing ability. Inside their breasts is a series of glands which they can use to alter their milk's effects, creating a healing potion, a sedative, a libido enhancing drug, or a hypnotic. Most often during battle, it is the healing milk of this dairy Pokégirl that can keep her harem sisters going. If sent into battle on her own however, many of the breed begin to stress easily, which lowers their milk production, and causes their eventual evolution into a Minotaura.  
Taming a Milktit depends usually on the demeanor of the individual Pokégirl, though universally the breed has shown a love for any type of breast play. Due to their variable libido, Tamers should scan their individual Pokégirl in order to know their taming needs instead of relying on the generalized entries of the Pokédex. Preferences, besides the aforementioned breast play, are usually up to the individual, as Milktits can be seen in almost every fetish at least once, including the more risqué taming styles such as bondage or domination.  
Feral Milktits are herd based Pokégirls, traveling in tandem with others of their kind and browsing the land and raising Pokékits when left alone. When attacked, the breed tends to stampede, the entire group of Pokégirls running madly away from danger and trampling everything in their path. Some wily feral predators have learned to simply chase down Milktits and separate them from their herd before pinning them and drinking their fill. However, more often than not, predator Pokégirls are after the bovine type's meat, and not her milk. Single ferals tend to be highly skittish and flee from most forms of what they perceive as danger. If a tamer wishes to catch a Milktit in the wild, often the easiest way is to take a page from the predatory ferals and single a Milktit off from her herd. Some liberal tamers have claimed that another method is more gentle and viable. Offering up some tasty fruit and have a non-threatening Pokégirl lie prone on the ground nearby. The gently curious ferals will investigate, and if a taming is initiated the Milktit is a good as caught. A word of warning for this method, however, if the tamer makes a wrong move, they may wind up trampled.  
Thresholding into a Milktit is among the more common thresholds for young girls to go through. Many thresholders delight in their new found 'assets' but the loss of their human status still stings. More often than not, thresholders are given to friends of the family or placed in dairy ranches, instead of being cycled into the Ranch system.

* * *

IVYWHORE, the Floral Pestilence Pokégirl  
Type: Near Human  
Element: Plant/Poison  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: Sunlight, water, nutrients through soil  
Role: arousing other Pokégirls, soil regeneration, subduing feral Pokégirls, body modification  
Strong Vs: Electric, Plant, Water, Rock, Fighting  
Weak Vs: Psychic, Fire, Flying, Ice  
Libido: Average  
Attacks: Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Lust Dust, Vine Bondage, Sleep Powder, Bloom Powder, Leaf Shield.  
Enhancements: Solar Regeneration, Seasonal Camouflage, Nature's Senses, Enhanced Durability (x5), Enhanced Strength (x8, Vines Only)  
Evolves: Venuswhore (Normal, daytime only), Iron Chef (Cooking T2 + Heavy Metal), Scarecrow (Dusk Stone)  
Evolves From: Boobisaur (Normal)  
After a Boobisaur has acquired enough experience, she will evolve into her next form: Ivywhore. The Ivywhore is much more combat-suitable than her previous form, retaining all of her previous form's attacks and abilities, and gaining several useful techniques for both inside and outside of combat.  
The most noticeable change is the increase in the size of both the Ivywhore's flower bulb and her bust. Upon evolution, the bulb on the Ivywhore's back grows noticeably, the first layer of petals opening up. As a result of the bulb's growth, Ivywhores may use several new Powder attacks: Sleep Powder, and Bloom Powder.  
Sleep Powder makes anyone hit by it fall into a deep slumber, a very convenient way to capture new Pokégirls or aquire the upper hand in battle. The Bloom Powder, which only works on females, be they human or Pokégirl, will make the bust of any female it hits grow; how much larger is dependent on how much they are hit with. This does not affect only other Boobisaurs, Ivywhores, and Venuswhores, as well as those who can easily withstand poisons. An Ivywhore can make two different types of Bloom Powder; temporary and permanent. Temporary Bloom Powder is much easier to make, and can be created virtually at will. She usually tosses large amounts at opponents, letting their suddenly awkwardly gigantic breasts interfere with their movements, and eventually pin them down completely. Temporary Bloom powder rarely lasts more than an hour. The permanent variety of Bloom powder is much more difficult to synthesize, limiting applications to roughly once a week. Ivywhores have an instinctual knack for knowing just how much powder to use when trying to increase a girl's bust by a specific amount. Naturally, this technique is popular to use, especially among those who prefer chestier girls.  
Upon evolution, the Ivywhore's breasts tend to grow a cup, with D cup breasts being the lowest recorded for the breed – E cups are considered average. Most of the deeper green markings fade away with this transformation as well, though sometimes they remain. Most Ivywhores, if they haven't done so already during their Boobisaur days, tend to eschew most clothing, as it gets in the way of their abilities to absorb sunlight.  
The Ivywhore's Solar Regeneration abilities are improved significantly over her pre-evolved form. An Ivywhore that bathes in the direct sunlight heals rapidly, letting her heal all but the most grievous damage after roughly 8 hours of rest. Of course, like her unevolved counterpart, resting in a natural location also nourishes the soil to a great degree.  
Feral Ivywhores are considered a great annoyance to surrounding Pokégirls and human women, since in addition to tossing Lust Dust at random, they also use Bloom powder liberally. Most of the time its temporary, but every now and then there are stories of women who permanently developed mammoth mammaries due to a feral Ivywhore (or Venuswhore). It's very uncommon, but not unknown, for a Threshold girl to become an Ivywhore directly.

* * *

SOIXANTE-NEUF (aka XANTE), the Special Arts of Sex Pokégirl

Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: human food, Delicacies*  
Role: Sex, 'Libido Heighteners'  
Libido: Extremely High  
Strong Vs: Sex Techniques  
Weak Vs: Fighting  
Attacks: All Sex Attacks, Dance, Butter Up  
Enhancements: Aura of Sex, Endurance X2  
Evolves: Menage-A-Trois (multiple orgasms during an orgy)  
Evolves From: None

Some experts claim that Soixante-Neuf (Or, for easier pronunciation, the Xante) is exactly what Sukube's original Pokégirls were meant to be, the perfect sexual female that was completely dedicated to sex. Others believe that she was one of the original Pokégirls, having only sexual techniques at her disposal and caring little for battles, be they normal or sexual. All the Xante believes in is sex, and lots of it, going way beyond even the desires of a Vixxen in comparison. Copulate this with the Xante's desire to master the sexual arts, and it's not hard to see some truth in both experts claims.  
Standing at an average five feet tall, the Xante are among the most human looking Pokégirls in existence. Their bodies, while without the exoticness of other girls, are alluring with their C-cup breasts, round buttocks, and tendency to wear tight, form fitting clothing. In fact, the mere aspect of them being 'normal' in terms of looks makes them popular with female tamers, some of whom feel insignificant among girls whose assets far outclass their own.  
It's their Aura of Sex that really makes this girl unique, though. Similar to the Aura of Cute, Aura of Sex actually instills the desire for sexual pleasure in anyone within its range, be it by masturbatory action or intercourse. In fact, this is often the only way to tell a Xante apart from other girls is the rising desire for sex that everyone around her feels, since unlike her evolution of Menage-A-Trios, she has no control over the aura. Though no true distance has been really confirmed for the size of the Aura, most agree that it would be about a good 20 to 30 feet from her center, making it hard to even have her close without feeling her effects. Of course, said effects aren't instant. To most, they'll start to feel aroused, becoming more so the longer they're within the Xante's aura. This mounting effect of the Aura of Sex continues as long as the person is within the aura, often meaning orgasm itself will not cease it. Those less experienced with the sexual nature and girls like Titmouse find themselves more readily effective by this, often trying to resist touching themselves or their masters in public. All this, of course, is a boon to the Xante, since more sex means more time to perfect her sexual skill.  
In battle, which most Xante strive to avoid, the Pokégirl will often use all the sexual knowledge they've attained to bring their opponent to a powerful orgasm and then flee, only ever staying to feast upon the foes sexual fluids, a delicacy among the Xante and her evolution. Of course, simply getting close enough to concentrate on fighting a Xante and not fucking her is a challenge.  
In Harems, Xante are often, unsurprisingly, in the taming room with their masters, usually along with a Low libido girl that their master wishes to tame. This not only pleases the Xante, who's always willing to invite more into her bed, but effectively rises the libido of the other girls, making them easier to tame and not as uncontrollable as some girls can get when hit with lust dust. Of course, a Xante couldn't care less how or what kind of sex she'll get, as long as she gets it.  
It's often easy to tell when there's a feral Xante about, since the Pokégirls are often found in the middle of an orgy with other Pokégirls, leaving them sated and docile and often laying on the ground with exhaustion. Many tamers have been able to double their harems after finding a feral Xante, catching the weakened Pokégirls about her.  
Threshold Xante's are much more dangerous, though. Overwhelmed by her new sexual desires and Aura of sex affecting everyone about her, more then a few Xante end up in orgies with friends and family members, a good number of which even evolve during the act and causing larger orgies. Luckily, it's rare to threshold into a Xante, usually happening if they have a Xante/Menag in the family and occasionally with other girls of high libidos.

* * *

YUKI-ONNA, the Cool n' Sexy Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Ice/Psychic  
Frequency: Rare  
Diet: Omnivore  
Role: Seductress, information gatherer  
Libido: High  
Strong Vs: Dragon, Fighting, Flying, Ground, Ice, Plant, Poison, Psychic  
Weak Vs: Bug, Dark, Fighting, Fire, Ghost, Rock, Steel  
Enhancements: Enhanced Endurance (x3), Enhanced Durability (x2), Immune to cold, Low Feral-state, Telepathic, Decreased Sensitivity in moderate or lower temperatures.  
Attacks: Cold Snap, Heat Drain, Icicles, Chilled Arousal, S.E.P, Dominate, Fade  
Evolves: None  
Evolves from: Ice Maiden (Orgasm)  
During the war, the Yuki-onna excelled at two things: infiltration and information gathering. Unlike the Kunoichi, whom were used to infiltrate quietly and sabotage or assassinate, the Yuki-onna were often dressed up as human survivors of a battle that took place somewhere in the northern or southern reaches of the world. In fact, shortly after the existence of Pokégirls became verified by the various governments throughout the world, the Yuki-onna became the greatest infiltrators of the human survivors. When humans came across their injured comrades (who were actually Yuki-onna in disguise, using their psychic powers to convince the humans that they were injured when they were in fact in perfect health). Once within the human population, this breed would seduce important individuals and go through their minds and plans, to extract the locations of the human armies, weapon stockpiles, and other significant data. This data would be conferred unto other Pokégirls- typically other psychic types, allowing for a system of informants to become knowledgeable of the plans acquired.  
After the war, this breed was rarely found, and like a fair number of other breeds, was eventually thought to be extinct until an Ice Maiden evolved during a taming session in 103 AS. Subsequent testing showed that the evolution was a success, and by 200 AS the breed was found to be in the "Rare" category throughout most of the known world after an investigation into the breed. Yuki-Onna are very beautiful, with an average of C-cup breasts (although many in the Edo league have even larger breasts, for unknown reasons) and pale skin, although unlike Ice Maidens their skin tone is within human norms. Their hair is usually a pale blond, sometimes appearing white, but some rare Yuki-Onna have jet black hair. A Yuki-Onna also has a human normal body temperature making them easier to tame than most ice element Pokégirls. Because of their role as seductresses, Yuki-Onna adapt to their tamer's sexual preferences no matter what they might be. Also unlike the Ice Maiden, this breed is considered less-logical and can feel more of the standard human range of emotions. However, this is rather rare, and even then they rarely feel very strong emotions. As a result, there have been very few known delta-bonded Yuki-onna in the world, though a Delta Bond is something that this breed seems to crave, and even envy when they become aware of tamers that are delta-bonded to other Pokégirls.  
Although this breed is not very useful in a standard battle, they do have techniques available to them to allow them to hold their own, if only for a short while. Using Dominate to incapacitate the target and then Ice Wall, Cold Snap and Heat Drain in rapid succession is a favored tactic among many of this breed, stalling the battle itself to the point where the opponent collapses due to exposure to the cold temperatures rather than to bodily or psychically-induced harm. However, this technique is often anticipated in battles where the Yuki-Onna's tamer wears his/her own heavy clothing to. Instead, the breed as a whole is more geared towards sexual battles and utilize their various ice-techniques to arouse the opponent. Despite the body of a Yuki-Onna being closer in temperature to human norms, the breed is generally not well-equipped to take pleasure at lower temperatures, or even at moderate ones. This has led to them being oft-tamed within heated buildings as well as being popular in sex battles. Their resistance to all sorts of colder temperatures allow them to be perfect for taming other ice-type Pokégirls that her tamer may have in the harem. The Yuki-Onna breed do retain the strategic and logical senses that the Ice Maiden are known for, though few tamers realize this, and so do become quite capable in any role within a Harem- Alpha, Beta, or just a part of the harem. This breed gets along well with almost every fire-type pokégirl, though the one exception is the Magmammary. Yuki-Onna can't stand the heat that radiates from that breed, and the Magmammary can't stand the cold that the Yuki-Onna emits when one is stressed out and nearby because of the fire-type's heat field. It is a vicious cycle that usually ends with one or the other being set into storage at some point.  
There are almost no known feral Yuki-Onna, but history documents them as having a low Feral-state in where their strong libido (especially so for an ice-type) takes over the Pokégirl's mind and steers her towards the nearest available person for an immediate taming session. The last feral Yuki-Onna was found in 295 AS and was in the pre-Sukebe area known as north-western Mongolia (now located in the Opal League). Though rare, threshold cases are known and are often sent to breeding ranches due to the breed's libido and the fact that if allowed to go feral they would likely seize upon a family member for a taming session. Many threshold Yuki-Onna find it hard to adjust at first due to the changes in their sexual morality. Strangely, the Edo-league boasts a larger number of threshold cases into Yuki-Onna than any other league, a fact that is being investigated but no solid reasons have been found as of 298 AS.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Pokedex Entries**

 _ **CYBERELF, the Technician Pokegirl**_  
 **Type:** Very Near Human  
 **Element:** Electric  
 **Influence:** Tech  
 **Frequency:** Very Rare  
 **Diet:** Omnivore  
 **Role:** Technician  
 **Libido:** Average  
 **Strong Vs:** Electric, Flying, Steel, Water  
 **Weak Vs:** Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock  
 **Techniques:** Thunderwave, Lightning Body, Thunderclap, Pleasure Spark, Backhand, Quick Attack, Taunt  
 **Enhancements:** Intoxicant Immunity (Bloom and Buttsprout), Enhanced Durability (x4), Enhanced Strength (x4), Manifest (Sub-dermal Cybernetic Armor), Enhanced Senses (Hearing and Sight)(x2)  
 **Evolves:** None  
 **Evolves From:** Elf (Thunder Stone)

There are a large number of elf pokegirls, many of whom evolve from the breed of that very same name. And yet, even after the years in which so many different evolution experiments had taken place, one evolution of the Elf has gone unknown to the world. There is no record of the Cyberelf breed existing, either before or during the Revenge War, though one cannot discount the fact that because this very breed evolves from one that has existed since the Revenge War that it was at least an evolutionary possibility, one engineered as a potential that went unexplored during the Revenge War and lost afterward. This is but one potential theory among many, but one that has numerous supporters among pokegirl researchers. The breed was discovered around the mid-190's, when an Elf that was kept by a Researcher was tasked with retrieving a Thunder Stone that had been sold to a beginning tamer. Though the pokegirl retrieved the evolution stone without touching it directly, the tamer who had purchased it turned out to be a very clumsy individual and in the attempt to take it from the Elf, she came into contact with it and evolved. Subsequent (and intentional) testing confirmed the method of evolution afterward.

Physically, the Cyberelf pokegirl breed looks much like the Elf breed. Evolving usually leaves the pokegirl a little taller than they once had been (though typically only by several inches, though larger increases in height have also been documented), and usually their proportions increase to match the change as well. One thing that does differentiate the Cyberelf from what she once was is their hair, which darkens to shades of color that are not seen on normal Elf pokegirls. No Cyberelf has naturally light colored hair, unless their hair has been altered artificially. The pokegirl becomes stronger physically than most (if not all of) other elves, due to the incorporation of sub-dermal armor and the interaction between the pokegirl's electrical abilities and impulses, which act together to create the pokegirl's great strength and defenses against attacks. The other physical feature of the pokegirl that differentiates her from other Elf-type pokegirls is the metalic 'second ears' that back the pokegirl's pointed ears. This gives the pokegirl an even greater sense of hearing than the other Elf-types have.

Though not especially powerful battlers, the Cyberelf is still quite capable. The breed's abilities are, however, appear to have been designed to stall and ambush others, and then to attack using her melee capabilities. Sex battles are also not the pokegirl's forte. From the pokegirl's inherent capabilities using her armor that is grown from within, it was theorized that the pokegirl was originally intended for a support role within the pokegirl armies. Among the various pokegirl breeds, it appears that Sukebe had something in mind when he (or his pokegirl armies) was creating this one. The pokegirl uses the pores of her skin in order to 'filter' her armor out, but not into actual armor outside of her body. Instead, the armor pieces that escape the pores are shaped and guided by her conscious thoughts. The pokegirl can only create metals that she is familiar with, however, either by working with it, wearing it, and/or studying it intently. With this method, the pokegirl can produce a kilogram of metalic materials (of various quality and types) within an hour. This does, however, weaken the pokegirl's strength and durability as a result, which can take up to twenty-four hours to regain for each three kilograms created. A Cyberelf can only produce up to 10 kilograms, however, before exhausting herself. The produced materials can then be used by the Cyberelf, which is most commonly utilized to repair damaged items, from computers to telephones, armor to weapons, and even vehicles and heavy equipment using her electrical abilities.

Within harems, the Cyberelf tends to get along with many types of people, both human and pokegirl. Of course, that always depends upon the individual, but it appears that as a whole, the breed has no preconceptions regarding other pokegirl breeds in general. These pokegirls are most commonly found (despite their overall rarity of numbers) with Tradesmen and Watchers more than with Pokegirl tamers- a result of the pokegirl's specialty of supporting others and repairing technology, rather than doing battle, whether ranged or melee in focus. The breed itself gets along very well with other 'tech-type' pokegirls, such as the Video Girl or Hand Maid breeds, and is a very useful support pokegirl for other breeds, such as the Gunvalkyrie or the Gunnit. They can be quite a challenge for other pokegirl breeds to work alongside, however, as the Cyberelf breed seems to mostly set themselves apart from other non-tech styled pokegirls. This is only a preference of the breed, according to research done, however.

Ferals are practically unknown, given the unlikelihood of evolution stones and, well, surviving Elf pokegirls whom are feral and in the wild (considering their feral state is to become comatose, Feral Elves are just as unlikely to ever be discovered). Those that have been found, however, are confirmed survivors of a tamer's harem after her tamer had passed away or abandoned her for some reason or another. There have never been any cases known of threshold, either, and given the rather recent discovery of the breed as a whole, the Cyberelf breed is really quite rare. Tamers who have no need of a Cyberelf are encouraged to sell them to Ranches, where some have been known to pay twice the typical price of a trained, non-feral pokegirl for individuals of this breed.

 _ **DRACO, The Hunter Dragon Pokégirl**_  
 **Type:** Near Human  
 **Element:** Dragon  
 **Frequency:** Rare  
 **Diet:** human foods  
 **Role:** close quarter ground fighter, hunter/killer  
 **Libido:** Average  
 **Strong Vs:** Dragon, Electric, Fire, Plant, Water  
 **Weak Vs:** Ice  
 **Attacks:** Armor Draconis, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Bide, Bite, Slash, Snarl, Takedown  
 **Enhancements:** Enhanced Durability (x2), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Agility (x4), Enhanced Speed (x2) Natural Weapons (Claws), Enhanced Senses (Hearing x2, Vision x2)  
 **Evolves:** Dracona (Normal), Medra (Abandonment + Heavy Metal), Azhi Dahaka (Diamond Stone), Pyrona (Fire Stone)  
 **Evolves From:** Mynx (Dragon Scale)

Dracos were one of the shock troops of the War of Revenge, along with the Legion of Terror and even the Celestial forces. The Draco represented the majority of that small but powerful collection of draconic forces, not only being the front line ground fighters of the group, but also acting as smaller hunter/killer groups used to ferret out and eliminate pockets of human resistance. They were especially adept in clearing buildings and city blocks, using their sharp claws to scale the walls of buildings and entering from unlikely places, then leaping to the next building easily to continue the task. The secondary role was as a protective screen for the more susceptible ranged and artillery units, or psychic and command groups acting as a highly effective screen for enemy forced trying to close in on them.

The average Draco stands between 5ft and 5ft 10in in height, with a wiry but defined build. Their skin is mostly composed of small scales, of varying colours; the most common being metallic, chromatic or gemstone in nature but others exist. These colours tend to be muted, requiring a person to be relatively close to make it out with any accuracy and sometimes allowing a Draco to pass off as human depending on circumstance. They posses a small tail, generally less than foot in length and rarely capable of doing more than swaying back and forth though some limited control is possible if practiced but it will never be prehensile. Hair tends to be coarse, feeling a little rough to the touch but nothing too serious, the colour can be the same range as their skin, usually the same colour, or family of colours, but not always. Claws tip their fingers and toes, sharp and dense generally black or ivory in colour, and if not trimmed or used regularly can actually grow to be a problem for the breed. Eyes cover the same range as her skin and hair, but tend to be a darker shade of colour, with a definite draconic appearance with large iris and thin dark pupils, this structure apparently helping the breed discern far objects at greater clarity and giving them the ability to pick out small details and notice features at longer distances. Another feature of note is the Draco's ears, pointed at the top, the actually have a limited range of movement allowing them to 'tune' into sound better and pick out sounds to help the breed locate and identify targets, though this gives the breed a slight susceptibility to sonic attacks but nothing that would considered a detrimental, or a 'weakness'.

As a breed, Dracos tend to be very intelligent, and used that intelligence during the war to correlate and draw conclusions on the movements of their quarry. In a harem setting, this tends to lead to complicated hobbies and a love of puzzles. Dracos on average need something to keep them mentally stimulated regularly, or else they tend to become bored and unruly. They also tend to be rather prideful, whether this is a side effect of their draconic natures, or just some sort of breed pride the line posses, is unclear. What is know that even threshold cases tending to develop this sense of pride even if they were rather humble individuals as humans, this can be quickened in the presence of other members of the line, or even other dragon types. This also tends to lead Dracos to have a high standards in regards to their tamers, expecting not so much the best treatment out of the harem, but rather that the Tamer can prove himself worthy as a leader and alpha, be it demonstrating a greater than average physical prowess or mental capabilities, though both would be preferred. To those who fail to meet this standard, a Draco can be a stubborn, disobedient and troublesome pokegirl, even to the point of refusing Taming on the Tamer's schedule and demanding it on their own, leading many Tamer's to trade the 'girl off for something more malleable to their wishes. However a Tamer who can impress a Draco will find a very loyal, capable and intelligent member to fill a slot in harem. This can be mitigated somewhat by evolving the Draco up from a Mynx, the act alone tends to endear the individual to the Tamer as they have released them from the rather confining form of the Mynx, and as such, have less of a problem meeting the 'girls expectations.

In combat, a Draco generally hunts in packs, using bait and strike tactics if possible, or if battling alone, hit and run tends to be the order of the day. Despite their formidable attributes, the Draco isn't foolhardy enough to rush into a fight head on, lacking the mass of other pokegirls. Instead they will either circle and strike, seeking to weaken and hamstring their opponent and wear them down over a prolonged fight, or use greater numbers to swarm and tear apart the opponent quickly. They can be rather savage in the battling as well, not engaging so much in a sense of bloodlust, but rather seeking to defeat the opponent no matter how painful or torturous the battle might seem, the ends justify the means for the breed, but this can vary from girl to girl as well, some being more or less savage in their work. One thing to note about their attacks is their Dragon Breath attack, which while as powerful as the ones possessed by other dragon types, seems to have a far shorter range, only reaching about half the distance at best. But considering their close quarter combat abilities, works in their favour as it allows them to clear rooms easier with quick bursts of the attack.

The Draco's feral state is a rather frightening mix of her tamed intelligence and a high level of animal cunning. The breed are more than happy to hunt in packs, and using group tactics and even basic traps in the course of hunting their prey, or even protecting their territory. Dracos will try to congregate with other Dragon types in groups referred to by some as Wings, or Prides, and tend to act as they hunter gathers of the group, hunting down and collecting the food and supplies the group will need. This tends to make them more dangerous as the group gets larger and stakes out bigger and bigger territories, though most tend to stay relatively small due to their rarity. If unable to find a group, a solitary Draco adopts a more stealth approach to her tactics, using hit and run tactics and traps to bring down their prey, or drive off intruders. The breed has also shown the ability to fashion and use rough tools for a variety of uses, including construction of shelters and preparation of foods. Larger groups have been seen smoking meat for storage, but it was unclear if they discovered both fire and the technique of smoking themselves, or learned it from an outside source.

Thresholding into a Draco is a rare occurrence, but should one get hold of a newly thresholded Draco, a Tamer may find that they an easier time getting the Draco to accept them, and can adopt them quickly and seamlessly into their harems. Though there is the warning of waiting for a couple of weeks to allow her scales to harden properly before placing her into combat.

 _ **MYNX, the Nimble Pokégirl**_  
 **Type:** Near Human Animorph (mink)  
 **Element:** Normal  
 **Frequency:** Uncommon to Rare (mostly domestic)  
 **Diet:** Ferals tend to be predators, domestics will take Pokéchow  
 **Role:** Pets, harem starters  
 **Libido:** Average to High  
 **Strong Vs:** Ghost  
 **Weak Vs:** Fighting  
 **Attacks:** Tackle, Pummel, Leap, Scratch, Dodge  
 **Enhancements:** Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Agility (x6), Enhanced Hearing (x3), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x4)  
 **Disadvantages:** Lung problems (see text for details)  
 **Evolves:** Lupina (Moon Stone), Draco (Dragon Scale), Lynx (Cat E-Medal + orgasm), Furrite (orgasm), Slutton (battle stress), Bawdger (Diamond Stone), Slottern (Water Stone)  
 **Evolves From:** None

Sukebe developed many Pokégirls that begin their lives as unspectacular Normal-types, but have the potential to evolve into a variety of powerful forms through exposure to stimuli such as Elemental Stones. Most famous among these are the Kitten, Nymph, Ingenue, and Eva breeds of Pokégirl. One of the least appreciated is the Mynx.

Mynx are lightly-built Pokégirls covered in soft brown fur, touted by some (scarce) enthusiasts as the softest fur of any Pokégirl. Their animal features are few and vary between individuals, aside from long, furred tails that darken at the tip and a certain shortness of the limbs. In some rural areas, Mynx have been hunted to make fur coats from their lovely pelts, but most League officials are doing their best to put a stop to this abhorrent practice.

Most Tamers, however, only deal with a Mynx until they can get her to evolve into one of her many potential forms. The reason for this is simple: each and every Mynx has a serious and crippling lung condition, comparable to severe asthma in humans, that is aggravated by continuous strenuous activity, including battle or Taming (!), and can lead to suffocation. In most cases, a sensible Tamer will notice his Mynx wheezing and call off the activity then and there, but there have been some recorded instances of overworked Mynx passing out or even dying of their lung problems. In the Revenge War, this weakness made it fairly easy to hunt down and capture or kill Mynx Pokégirls, and the breed nearly went extinct before staging a remarkable comeback in domesticity. Some Tamers have achieved moderate success using a Mynx for hit-and-run attacks, but most search for Elemental Stones or E-Medals to evolve her into a form that doesn't have the lung condition (note that Furrite retains it).

The group with the most appreciation for Mynx is easily Pokégirl pet owners, shortly followed by Pokégirl Coordinators. Mynx are soft, friendly, and easily-handled Pokégirls, and many show talent for dancing, which as an easy and enjoyable aerobic exercise helps improve stamina and the 'girl's lung problem. A well-groomed and well-trained Mynx can make a surprisingly good showing at a low-level Contest.

It's probably a good thing for Mynx that they have low pleasure thresholds, as it makes it fairly easy to Tame them to orgasm without aggravating their lungs. It does make them unsuitable for sex combat, though, and forcing a Mynx to give head is not recommended for obvious reasons.

Threshold Mynx tend to develop "asthma" first, though some have grown fur first and then the lung problem. Many are kept as pets by their birth families or are sold or given to close friends or Coordinators. Mynx and their forms have an innate rivalry with Evas and their forms, suggesting a common niche in the Revenge War.

 _ **MANTIS, the Man-Eater Pokegirl**_ **  
Type** : Near Human Animorph/Metamorph (Insectoid)  
 **Element** : Bug  
 **Frequency** : Not Rare Enough (Extremely Rare)  
 **Diet** : Live, wriggling meat (Mainly human males, but also bird, lizard, frog, and bug-type Pokégirls)  
 **Role** : Assassins, Torturers, Executioners  
 **Libido** : Very High  
 **Strong Vs** : Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic  
 **Weak Vs** : Fire, Flying, Rock  
 **Attacks** : Slash, Black Wind, Beheading Strike, Bide, Dragonsbane, Megaton Strike, Spiral Jump, Swordwave, Quickturn, Sabre Claw, Weapon Guard, Zanmato  
 **Enhancements** : Enhanced Strength (x10), Enhanced Endurance (x5), Enhanced Speed (x7), Enhanced Agility (x6), Multi-Limbed (4 arms, 2 legs), Metamorph (Alternate form), Natural Weapons (Serrated sickles on 2 arms), Reduced Feral  
 **Evolves** : None  
 **Evolves From** : None  
 **Bounty** : Varies from League to League  
 **Recommendation if you see one** : Have a strong warrior-type or fire-type ready to fight. Otherwise, evacuate at once if at all possible, where there's one there's almost always more.

We all know Sukebe took ideas for his Pokégirls from both old legends and pop culture in his era. However, there was one old series of Legends that we all wish he'd never heard about, the legends of the Tang-Yin. For it was from these grim tales that the most dreaded Pokégirl ever was birthed, they were meant to be the bane of the men who aided women like Linda McKenzie… the Mantis.

The Manti were the most dreaded Pokégirls that any soldier had ever faced in the Revenge War. However, any of the few survivors would have told you, it had nothing to do with their looks. Standing a towering 7 feet tall at the on average, the Mantis Pokégirls were veritable giants. They appeared as attractive humans at first, with long flowing hair coming in a veritable rainbow of colors. Their eyes were often a hauntingly beautiful red, their hair dark as the night, a starch contrast to their pale skin with plump C-D cup breasts. However, they were limited metamorphs. When their prey would get close enough, they sprang, twin lethal scythe-arms sprouting from their shoulders in a flash, they'd skewer, slice, and slash their target without mercy. These scythe-arms are double jointed, allowing them to be moved freely with surprising speed and precision and are usually held in a position of prayer when active, yet not in use. Extending from the base of their spine was a short insectoid 'tail' with a solid stinger on the end, from the shoulders down to the tip of this 'tail' were hardened wings. They are not strong enough for true flight, but more than enough to allow the Mantis to leap incredible distances at amazing speeds. They hard two primary forms, their 'normal' form, which they could only be in while Tame, something that's become nigh impossible now.

Their other form, however, was truly a terror to behold. Their once dainty feet replaced by strong and lethal talons, beautiful and prominent breasts shrunk and replaced by muscle, velvety skin hardened into potent armor. The Mantis' 'Battle mode' is truly something to fear. They could kill a platoon alone normally, in this form it'd take a battalion just to take one down and have a survivor. Now 7 feet tall is the smallest recorded sighting of one in her battle mode, they become as terrifying as they acted. Their eyes become a solid color and 'bug out' to a disturbing size, log antennae growing from their foreheads, and their wings also taking on a hardened blade-like quality.

In combat Manti like to make the best of their surroundings. They liked to sneak attack their quarry, often attacking from the treetops above or sneaking in via the use of their metamorphic techniques to give them a sort of 'mobile camouflage.' In battle their scythe-arms were their key weapons, whether a sneak assault or a front-line charge they always preferred to rely on their scythe-arms and sword-based attacks. They would often leap straight into heavy close-combat with their intense long-range jumps and dive in fighting, swinging their scythe-arms with a fervor rarely seen in even the most violent of a Gynadose's rages. What made this grim sight even worse was that Manti almost NEVER fought alone. Wherever they went, litter-mates of Manti always fought as a team, often making a particularly enjoyable battle a 'family outing' for them.

While their combat style was vicious, what they were most famous for was their sexual appetites. Frequently, they would take victims off and rape them, forcing them to erection with their human hands and taking what they wanted from them. And then once they had gotten off, the Mantis would then start eating their victim alive, usually starting with the genitals, the victim screaming in agony as the Mantis stripped his body of all his flesh. It's said that the only way to know if a Mantis had bonded to you from one of these incidents, is that she'd either let you live, or kill you quickly. No one's been willing to test which of these is the true outcome of bonding to a Mantis.

The soldiers of the Revenge War learned the hard way on a Mantis' Feral State. The mantis' Feral state is mild enough so that they'd know to hide from the potential threat that humans and Tamed Pokégirls now represented, thus they went into hiding and tried their best to keep their movements secret. A few were found shortly before the first Widow was sighted, and the first Pokégirl bounties were made. That bounty was subsequently increased, as Manti seemed to have developed a taste for bird, insect, frog, and lizard-type Pokégirls as well, great piles of bones being found in Manti lairs. However, it should be noted that Manti rarely, if ever, stay in one area for more than a year, two at the longest. The reason is because they apparently know that if they're in the same spot long enough, then sooner or later they'll be discovered.

As if things couldn't get worse about these deadly Pokégirls, it seems more and more are working for the Limbec Pirates. Information revealed by a Pirate who went legit revealed that Mephaesta, who'd grown fond of the vicious man-eating warriors, had begin to recruit them en-masse to work as torturers, executioners, and Assassins for the Limbec Pirates. Apparently both sides of this arrangement enjoy it greatly. This caused the already high bounty on Manti to increase even further for the sake of safety.

In recent a raid on a Limbec Pirate lair, a particularly fat, Snorlass-sized Mantis was found in the base's dungeons, alongside several hundred bones. DNA testing later revealed that these were all Tamers, Pokégirls, and civilians who had disappeared in the last few months. Before the Mantis was put down, a psychic probe revealed that all those she had eaten were somehow connected with anti-Threshold and anti-Feral research. The Mantis knew nothing more than that, she simply ate whom she was sent. This has led security to be increased around those facilities and for the family members of those involved.

There's rumors of a sub-breed of Mantis, commonly called the 'Praying Mantis' by those few who've seen one. There's little to go on other than they seem to be more intelligent and in control of their instincts than the 'normal' Manti.

Thanks to the obvious facts, as there's no confirmed cases of Taming a Mantis Pokégirl and surviving, let alone capturing it, thresholding into one, whether naturally or by force, is impossible. Thank the gods above.

 _ **NIGHT NURSE, the Tough Love Pokégirl  
**_ **Type:** Very Near Human  
 **Element:** Normal (Infernal)  
 **Frequency:** Very Rare  
 **Diet:** Human-style  
 **Role:** Battlefield medics, Town defense, Bodyguards  
 **Libido:** Low  
 **Strong Vs:** Ghost, Infernal  
 **Weak Vs:** Fighting, Celestial  
 **Attacks:** Wing Attack, Fury Swipes, Hazy Vision, Dark Goggles, Dark Shield, Dark Bomb, Cocoon of Darkness, Blessed Soul, Dark Redemption, Dark Mist, Phoenix Down, Insulate, Curaga, Esuna  
 **At Higher Levels:** Full Revive, Absorb, Exorcism, Regen, Protect, Shell, NulAll, Dark Holy  
 **Enhancements:** Can use Dark-type and Magic-type attacks without being either type, Dark affinity, Magic affinity, increased healing ability, wings for flight, natural armor, Enhanced Durability when armored (x6), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Strength (x2)

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Rapha (Battle Stress)

NurseJoys are known to be kind, gentle Pokégirls in nature. But even they have limits. Even they can be pushed to a breaking point.

The first known appearance of a Night Nurse was in a Limbec Pirate attack on a coastal town in 270 AS. The NurseJoy, part of the Harem of a visiting Tamer, was kidnapped and raped by the pirates in an attempt to turn her. In desperation she started to fight back against her attackers, changing in a flash of light into a more powerful, more battle-ready form. She destroyed her attackers with Dark Holy, and proceeded to rescue her master and participate in the wrecking of the Pirates attacking their town. Since then, there have only been a few more instances of Night Nurse evolutions. But where they do occur, they are more than welcome.

When a NurseJoy becomes a Night Nurse, they undergo several changes. The first and most obvious of these changes being a change in physical appearance. Their breasts grow a cup-size, and they become taller and more muscular. Their faces become aquiline, almost hawk-like in appearance, and their hair grows out, becoming black with pink streaks in it. Their eyes also turn completely black, save for their pupils, which turn white. They gain the ability to cover themselves in a sort of organic armor, which is black with pink in it like their hair, and is shining and smooth to the touch. When they manifest it, it covers their arms, legs, most of their chest and belly, hips and butt, and part of their face. The armor also has a pair of large, metallic wings, which Night Nurses can use to fly or be used in a cutting attack. They can also sharpen their finger armor into scalpel points for emergency surgery. Studies have shown that the armor is completely sterile and remains that way no matter what touches it. Fortunately, the sterility of the armor does not affect the fertility of the Pokégirl, as all currently known Night Nurse Pokéwomen have proven capable of breeding.

Also to change is their personalities. Before, they would be caring and gentle, combining excellent bedside manner with superb medical care. Night Nurses are strictly business. They are excellent healers, even better than NurseJoys in many cases. However they lack anything even remotely resembling bedside manner. They will fix your wounds no question, and bring you back to health. But they won't be as nice about it.

After a few studies of the breed, Night Nurses were found to be best suited as battlefield medics, barreling into the battlefield and retrieving injured comrades, healing them up as quick as possible and sending them back into battle. Night Nurses themselves are reasonably capable fighters, capable of healing themselves mid-battle and continuing on the fight. Night Nurses are also excellent in team battles as they can heal their teammate on the fly and protect them as well.

For a long time, it was unknown why Night Nurses would still be classified as a Normal element Pokégirl when they have many Dark element attacks. The reason was a shock to everyone: They are actually Infernal Pokégirls! This was first discovered a year after the first Night Nurse was identified. A Megami was the first to sense it, and the Dark Lady fighting the Megami confirmed it, laughing mockingly and putting her arm around the Night Nurse, as if lording the fact that the Celestial Pokégirl was outnumbered. Soon after, the Night Nurse put the Dark Lady's head through a wall. She healed her up afterwards, but only because her Tamer told her to.

Night Nurses cannot stand other Infernal Pokégirls. Unless given a good reason not to, they will pound the living daylights out of any Infernal Pokégirl they see (with the obvious exception of other Night Nurses). Mazouku are actually as a whole terrified of Night Nurses, and become as gentle and harmless as Titmice in the mere presence of one. Night Nurses also don't care that much for Celestial Pokégirls, but find them more tolerable than Infernals. They just ignore them for the most part, as they consider Celestials to be snooty.

Thresholding into a Night Nurse is so far unrecorded at this point. However, due to increasing interest in this Pokégirl ways of evolving them without forcing them into battle are being researched.

 _ **DOMINATRIX, the Head Case pokegirl**_

 **Type:** Very Near Human

 **Element:** Plant / Poison

 **Frequency:** Rare

 **Diet:** Human comparable diet

 **Role:** Oversight, Disciplinarians, Teachers, Fetish wear crafters, Taming aids

 **Libido:** High

 **Strong Vs:** Electric, Plant, Rock, Water, Fighting

 **Weak Vs:** Fire, Flying, Ice

 **Attacks:** Rose Whip, Poison Lash, Anti-Cheer, Cheer, Smirk, Vine Bondage, Vine Whip, Exhausting Venom, Love Sting, Exhausting Venom, Dominate, Mental Feel-Up, Regal Aura, Drain Willpower

 **Enhancements:** Affinity (Psychic), Enhanced Durability (x2), Enhanced Endurance (x3), Enhanced Agility (x6), Fast Healing, Intuitive Aptitude (lashing weapons, latex and leather fashion), Empathy, Allure, Intoxicant Resistance, Reduced Feral

 **Evolves:** n/a

 **Evolves From:** Domina (Battle Stress)

With the majority of noted battle stress evolution triggers the pokegirl in question, overwhelmed in the heat of battle, evolves into a breed more capable of the rigorous combat she finds herself engaged in. Other times it is a pokegirl of a breed normally not considered adept in combat that suddenly evolves into a breed that is. The Dominatrix is perhaps the only breed recorded that undergoes evolution from a battle stress trigger and becomes a less capable battler in the eyes of most tamers.

Like the Domina the breed can evolve from, the Dominatrix is a very near human breed with a penchant for vivid coloration of the hair and dressing in outfits that are tight, shiny, and provocative. Those with ties to the Dark Elf line also retain their unique features of darkened skin and pointed ears. Unlike the Domina, they don't come across as arrogant as their previous evolution may, though they are very self assured in general. One could describe the attitude as not needing to flaunt because people will notice them anyway. Most members of the breed does love the attention they receive because of the way they present themselves along with their various auras influencing those that encounter them, picking up all of the feelings of desire, envy, and adoration with their telepathic empathy.

This extra-sensory perception is, along with their overriding embrace of BDSM culture, the defining characteristic of the breed. They almost universally are fascinated with the behavior of others and monitoring their emotional reactions to various sensations and stimuli, especially pain and pleasure. In some individuals, this fascination manifests in a sociopathic manner where they no longer care about the subject of their observations, they only care about pushing them further and further frequently to harm or ruin. This personality type is an infrequent abberation to the norm though, and should an individual with such tendencies be encountered the leagues will gladly take her off her owners hands and ensure she is properly dealt with.

To elaborate on their obsession with sensations with a few examples, if a Dominatrix is given the responsibility to cook, she may add extra ingredients just to observe the reaction of diners when the new tastes are discovered. During taming, they are almost always perfectly in sync with their partners and their sense of empathy gives them a preternatural insight into the limits of those they engage in sexual acts with. And in battle, they love nothing more than to feel the sense of rage, excitement, despair, pride, and the Dominatrix's ultimate hope, submission as she saps away her opponent's will to fight.

Although they are not as physically powerful as even their previous evolution, the Dominatrix is remarkably capable of getting into the heads of her enemies with her poison and limited psychic techniques. Every battle will likely have elements of a sex battle thrown in as they use the arousal of their opponents to aid them in whittling away the will to continue fighting. Although they still tend to carry around a whip or other lashing implement, it is now more of a prop for visual statement than a weapon for the breed. At most they will use it in tandem with their plant techniques to hinder and even restrain their opponents, or strike with the intent to stimulate instead of harm.

Taming, like so many other things for the breed, is a chance to get into their partners' heads and try to figure out what really turns them on. Their psionic abilities almost never extend far enough for them to actually read minds and desires, but most wouldn't have it any other way as they get more chances to experiment with their partners and better define just what their limits and dirty secrets are. The breed is known for taking as many sexual partners as their masters will permit, just so they don't learn everything about a single companion too quickly.

Regardless of her position in a harem, a Dominatrix will doubtlessly seek to learn what motivates her harem sisters and can be a powerful consultant in such matters. They're just as likely to gel peacefully within a harem as they are to trigger personality conflicts due to their love for discovering boundaries through trial and error. Tamers are advised to consider the composition and dispositions of existing harem members before adding in a Dominatrix to the mix. The breed is tolerant, though disappointed when others don't partake in their passion for BDSM, but will aggressively defend the lifestyle if they witness mockery or misconceptions regarding it.

Feral behavior for the Dominatrix is not nearly as manic as the Domina breed's. Many Watchers observe them being just as observant as the humans watching the pokegirls. They do seem to have a great deal of cautious but insatiable curiosity, and if they can safely do so will engage other ferals to determine how they might react to whatever random scenario the debilitated mind of the feral Dominatrix comes up with.

Dominatrix pokewomen rarely pass on psychic blood traits because the elemental typing is so weakly present in their own selves. Affinities and Empathic Insight are noticeably more frequent traits inherited though. Human females with a history of the line are far more likely to threshold into the very base breeds of the line; a Dark Elf, Nymph, or Dildoran.

 _ **RAPHA (AKA NurseJoy), the Medic Pokegirl  
**_ **Type:** Very Near Human  
 **Element:** Normal  
 **Frequency:** Common  
 **Diet:** Human style, vegetarian preference  
 **Role:** Healer, Nurse, Field Medic  
 **Libido:** Average  
 **Strong Vs:** Ghost  
 **Weak Vs:** Fighting  
 **Attacks:** Great Shell Shield, Heal, Esuna, Love 'N' Affection, Honey, Sweet Honey, Royal Honey, Syrup, Regeneration Tears, Strike, Yell, Hypnotize  
 **Enhancements:** Innate Knowledge (Human/Pokegirl anatomy), Affinity (Magic), Intuitive Aptitude (Healing magic, Healing), Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Agility (x2), Enhanced Memory, Reduced Feral, Manifest (Doctor's Bag), Aura of Calm, Deathsight  
 **Evolves:** Night Nurse (Battle Stress)  
 **Evolves From:** None

Counted as the first pokegirl breed to be created by humans, the Rapha (pronounced Ra-fa) was considered a success at utilizing the DNA of various breeds in the creation of a new one. In the case of the Rapha, Dr. Weinstone combined Cherry, Pollita, and Ingenue along with minute amounts of three other breeds to essentially build a nearly completely human appearing, healing capable pokegirl. When first introduced, the media advertising the Rapha called the spokes-pokegirl 'NurseJoy'. The name ultimately stuck, and became more famous than the breed's true appellation.

Typically called NurseJoys or Joys, the breed stands on average between 5 and 5.5 feet tall (1.52-1.68 m) with outliers as far as 6 inches (15cm) taller or shorter. Due to all three of the base individuals used having the same color of hair, most Rapha have hair in some shade of pink with white or red being outliers. Rarely, the breed will have human standard colors or odd colors of hair. Eye color ranges within human norms, with blues and greens being the most common though it is not unknown for individuals to have pink colored irises. Most have above average or at least proportional bust lines, though body types are similar to those of humans.

Compassionate, Helpful, and Kind are the three most common personality traits attributed to Raphas. A majority of individuals have wonderful bedside manners, capable of putting nervous patients at ease. For rowdy patients, the breed's Yell and Hypnotize abilities can be coupled with their Aura of Calm to diffuse situations. NurseJoys are also able to summon any medical tool they're personally familiar with, which is packed within a doctor's bag. This ability is unable to summon complex machinery larger than the bag, but typically an individual can get needles and suture thread, scalpels, bone saws, hypodermic needles, gauze, tape, forceps, tweezers, scissors, IV bags, and many other commonly used hand-held equipment.

NurseJoys are typically non-violent, though they can hold their own against weaker pokegirls if pressed. Most individuals are never put into the battlefield, as their skills in healing are not something to be risked in a battle. Many individuals would much rather use their strength to pick up or turn bedridden patients or their agility to help nimbly suture a wound than dodge attacks or try to punch a foe.

Rapha have no common majority when it comes to taming preferences, though a significant minority have a preference for sexual role play. The breed is also affected strangely by cannabis in that it acts like an aphrodisiac. While unable to become intoxicated from the drug, NurseJoys instead become incredibly aroused. Due to this, many Leagues have no smoking policies within pokecenters and hospitals, partly to keep their employed healer pokegirls from being supremely distracted while on duty.

Upon going feral, a Rapha become skittish, shy pokegirls. They tend to hide or run first, which is coupled with an inability to keep track of time or focus. Ferals outside of cities tend to be thin and are commonly picked off before any evolve. Within cities, they pose no threat to humans, though will make a nuisance of themselves by raiding garbage cans or sneaking into areas for food and shelter. Catching a NurseJoy is as simple as properly pinning one down, as they can't put up much of a resistance. Use of cannabis is also a quick capture method, as then the feral will be more than willing to tame.

Threshold into a Rapha tends to be a very fast affair, allergy or common cold-like symptoms or intestinal distress are usually the only signs before the hair begins to change color. Eye color change is a fifty-fifty chance. Within three days, the new NurseJoy is ready to be placed with a tamer or sold to the League.


	3. Chapter 3

**OoOoOoO**

 **Chapter 3 Pokedex Entries**

 _ **VALKYRIE, the Northern Swordmistress Pokégirl**_  
 **Type:** Very Near Human Metamorph  
 **Element:** Fighting/Flying  
 **Frequency:** Very Rare  
 **Diet:** human-style diet  
 **Role:** Capture and rescue  
 **Libido:** Low to Average  
 **Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
 **Weak Vs:** Flying, Psychic  
 **Attacks:** Slash, Double Slash, Cut, Sword Dance, Focus Energy, Wingover, Dive  
 **Enhancements:** Enhanced Speed (x6), Enhanced Strength (x7), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Can summon weapons and armor. Can make wings appear and disappear.  
 **Evolves:** Armsmistress (normal)  
 **Evolves From:** Slicer (battle stress), Airmaiden (battle stress)

Valkyries bear a resemblance to Angels in appearance, and are often mistaken as such. They are tall and athletically built. They aren't as muscled as some types, and still possess softness and curves, but one can easily see the strength in their limbs and the dangerous grace of a warrior. Their hair is usually golden blonde (occasionally silver, and other shades of blonde), and almost always kept long, though it is usually tied in braids or pigtails. Eye color is light, either blue or green. Skin color is pale. Valkyries typically appear with a breastplate, a helm with wing motifs, greaves, longsword, and in the off-hand either a shortsword or a shield. Some Valkyries have been known to use a spear instead. Finally, they have a pair of white feathered wings, separate from their arms, much like an Angel. These wings can be summoned or dismissed by touching a jewel on her chest. Valkyries usually insist on wearing some clothes, though they need not be terribly modest, and will rarely take off their armor outside of taming or bathing.

Valkyries have an ingrained habit of searching battlefields for powerful, defeated Pokégirls, and rescuing or capturing them. This should be noted, since if a Valkyrie can access a tamer's Pokégirls after a tough battle, a tamer can suddenly find themselves out of spare Pokéballs and with an extra handful of Pokégirls added to their harem. They will also consider getting a downed harem sister out of the battlefield to be of higher priority than defeating their enemy. However, they will stop all this behavior (begrudgingly) at their tamer's insistence. It is sometimes considered a bad omen to see a flock of feral Valkyries in flight, as it can suggest that a large battle with many injured or dead is, has, or will soon occur. The phrase "flight of the Valkyries" is sometimes used as a euphemism for war in literature.

Valkyries are excellent fighters with their weapons, on par with all the other Slicer evolutions. They are also brilliant at evaluating the strength of a fighter. They tend to fight defensively, economizing movement, warding blows away with armor and shield while they wait for an opening. With great strength and precision, they seek to end the fight quickly with as little effort on their part as possible, so that they have the energy to evacuate any allies from the fight, if needed. A Valkyrie often uses her wings to quickly charge her foes, either for hit and run attacks or to quickly get into a defensive position. Valkyries usually only use their wings for movement, however, and dismiss them once in the melee. She can also use them for distance attacks against ground targets. It should be noted that in aerial combat, a Valkyrie will usually prove inferior to other flying types, especially birds.

Resembling Angels in more than just appearance, Valkyries are polite but serious and aloof, at least in public. The only exception to this is if she is drunk, which will prompt very different behavior, namely: loud merrymaking, singing, boasting, and much more friendly behavior towards her tamer. While sober, a Valkyrie won't publicly show her tamer affection; or at least nothing more than a smile and holding hands. Though, if her tamer initiates affectionate behavior with her, she will not push them away unless they try for more than a lip kiss. In a private setting, a Valkyrie is much more open and loving, though mildly bashful. Feral Valkyries are fairly docile, and do not commonly attack humans. However, they will defend themselves from direct attack, and will resist capture to the best of their abilities. Once captured, they do not provide much, if any trouble to their new masters. If any battles occur near them, feral Valkyries will take any unconscious Pokégirls a safe distance away from the fight.

Valkyries will often concern themselves with the safety of their harem sisters. They make fine alphas for this reason, though generally they are content in any position as long as the harem is in good health. Valkyries may have problems with infernal Pokégirls, but likely will not get violent with them unless attacked or unless they are doing something actively evil.

There is little to note in regards to taming Valkyries. There is, of course, the standard advice for all flying types. When their wings are out, most do not like positions where weight is put on the wings (e.g.: the missionary position), and it is best to tame them in the open air, as they sometimes beat their wings during orgasm. Finally, as with many flying Pokégirls, a fair few may entertain fantasies about mid-air taming.

To date, there have been no reported cases of thresholding directly to a Valkyrie.

 _ **TITMOUSE, the Clean Pokégirl**_  
 **Type:** Animorphic - Mouse  
 **Element:** Normal  
 **Frequency:** Common  
 **Diet:** herbivore, mainly nuts and fruit  
 **Role:** frequently domesticated Pokégirl  
 **Strong Vs:** Ghost  
 **Weak Vs:** Fighting  
 **Libido:** Average  
 **Attacks:** Scratch, Kick, Tackle  
 **Enhancements:** Enhanced Hearing (x3), Efficient Digestive System, nightvision.  
 **Evolves:** Mousewife (normal), Mareen (Water Stone), Vesta (Fire Stone), Woodmouse (Leaf Stone+Diamond Stone), Tigermouse (Overtaming), Minimouse (Psi Crystal), Ninjanezumi (Dark Stone + Shield Stone), Milkmouse (Battle Stress), Mousefly (Bird E-Medal), Metalmouse (Metal Jacket)  
 **Evolves From:** None

"What was the first Pokégirl you remember meeting?"

That phrase is quite often followed by the answer of this breed- the Titmouse. Extraordinarily common both domesticated and in the wild, this particular breed enjoys popularity within almost every league in the world, even the ones that lean towards anti-Pokégirl rights. The reasoning for this is simple by anyone's standards, as the Titmouse is comparatively speaking one of the weakest Pokégirls known to have survived the Revenge War. Used mostly for cooking meals and cleaning up after the more powerful Pokégirls during the Revenge War, large numbers of Titmice were the order of the day while the others were out fighting the human forces. When Sukebe's forces lost, however, and the humans closed in, Titmice were also among the first to break from their creator's side and disperse into the wilds before the humans could draw the noose around his neck. After the war, the Titmouse breed was among the most commonly seen... killed or otherwise, by other Pokégirls going feral, or perhaps attempting to raid human foodstores and farmlands in the aftermath. They were also one of the first breeds tamed and bred in captivity, and that along with their feral tendencies to have parthenogenetic litters of four or more offspring at once, their numbers went through the roof within three generations. Despite feral predation, which couldn't keep up with the numerous litters of Titmice that expanded their numbers, they thrived.

As described by the name given the breed, the Titmouse is a mouse-type Pokégirl breed reminiscent of the little mammal that also survived the Revenge War. Most often covered with short but thick fur, many looks quite a bit like a human except for the fur, the somewhat larger ears, and the long thin tail that emerges from just above the Pokégirl's posterior. Both of her ears, and her tail, are quite sensitive, though their ears are even more sensitive to sounds. In fact, it is because of this sensitivity to sound and touch that makes the Titmouse quite timid and jumpy all at the same time. The breed is known for being somewhat paranoid, though each individual certainly has their own level of paranoia, which makes them unable to truly keep her attention on any one thing for too long. However, practice does come easily to them as long as they do not have to learn everything in a single sitting. This makes the breed decent cooks, at least as far as more simplistic dishes, and it has been noted that the breed excels mostly with vegetarian dishes more than anything else.

Though the breed is quite numerous throughout the world, and enjoys its fair share of popularity as a result, the Titmouse is never a serious choice for any tamer, unless they need a Pokégirl that is simple to evolve. Instead, their popularity is as pets and workers for tradesmen all over the world. The Titmouse is a poor choice for any battle- in possession of perhaps the weakest pain and pleasure thresholds of any Pokégirl breed, they are rarely found as a part of any Tamer's harem as a part of a battle harem. The few that are used by tamers are often evolved into one of her more wanted forms or are used as a non-combatant, depending on the league they are found in. In a harem setting, Titmice get along well with many Pokégirls... but are simply terrified of just as many. Dominas, felines, snake-type Pokégirls, and avian Pokégirls are among the large number of Pokégirl breeds that the Titmouse breed is known to have trouble dealing with at any given time. They do, however, tend to enjoy many kinds of music and make for excellent assistants to musically inclined breeds such as the Moogal, Diva, and Bardess. The Psidyke breed is one that no Titmouse ever wants to be near- something about their eating habits is all that a Titmouse will tell any researcher that asks why.

The Titmouse is possibly the most common threshold breed, along with being one of the most numerous breeds in the world. A typical threshold case takes about a week to finish and is in quite a lot of pain as a result of her newly sensitized skin, the addition of a tail and the increased size of her ears. Some may even grow short muzzles, like the rodents have. They are, however, amongst the most accepted threshold cases, and many families make gifts of their thresholded daughters to neighbors and friends (since getting a Ranch to take them may actually cost them money, compared to less numerous and more useful breeds).

 _ **WOODMOUSE, the Wilderness Survival Pokégirl**_  
 **Type:** Animorphic (Mouse)  
 **Element:** Plant/Ground  
 **Frequency:** Rare  
 **Diet:** Mainly nuts, fruit, roots. Can also eat meat and fish, but prefer not to.  
 **Role:** Forager and scout  
 **Libido:** Average  
 **Strong Vs:** Rock, Steel, Electric  
 **Weak Vs:** Flying, Ice, Bug  
 **Attacks:** Drill Strike, Agility, Seed Bomb, Leech Seed, Dodge  
 **Enhancements:** Enhanced Hearing (*6), Enhanced Smell (*2), Good Night Vision, Enhanced Speed (*3), Efficient Digestive system, Concealment (See text)  
 **Disadvantages:** Low Pain Threshold  
 **Evolves:** None  
 **Evolves from:** Titmouse (Leaf Stone + Diamond Stone)

The Woodmouse changes little from the Titmouse, physically. They can gain an average of 4 to 6 centimeters in height and retain their animorphic mouse appearance, but tend to become a little huskier adding on some weight in muscle and their fur darkens to a combination of blacks and browns. This is sometimes accented by the Woodmouse who will optionally dye patches of their fur in various shades of color depending on the season.

Mentally, the Woodmouse changes drastically from their Titmouse cousins. They become slightly more aggressive and their intelligence is boosted to more along human norms, losing their 'Ditzy' mindsets. Complex tasks are more easily understood, but they still cannot master many technical skills. The Woodmouse also loses much of the fear associated with Cat, Bird and Snake Pokégirls, instead becomes an intense wariness. Only constant association can lower this to a reasonable level of acceptance, but they will always be more alert around them, even if they're Harem sisters.

A Woodmouse tends to prefer clothing that would act as camouflage, sometimes having several sets available depending on the terrain. She will also try and get a hold of a belt or bandolier that she can attach multiple pouches and small sack to store her findings. One last touch is the acquisition or making of a knife for more utilitarian uses, but she loathes using it for combat, not liking getting that close to threats.

Although a stronger battler than the Titmouse, they are still quite weak compared to other combat oriented Pokégirls. Their main use is as a forager and a scout. They're naturals at collecting various nuts, fruits and roots for food, and can even hunt out and collect small game and fish, possessing the knowledge of how to preserve the food for long term use…just don't expect them to cook anything.

Combat wise, they only marginally effective and tend to opt to retreat from combat using their natural stealth skills and concealment ability, their low pain threshold making the concept of putting oneself in danger very unappealing to them. However if forced into combat, they prefer to utilize hit and run strikes, acting more as a skirmisher than an outright combatant. To this end, many Woodmice tend to prefer the use of muscle powered ranged weapons, such as throwing knives, bows, and such for their simplicity and silence (firearms are too complex for them to properly maintain). The main tactic for them is to find an area of heavy concealment, hopefully with lots of plants or trees, and use their Concealment ability, which increase their ability to blend into the foliage. This power is only truly effective if they are completely motionless, or moving at an extremely slow pace. Anything faster than a slow walk will break the Concealment and reveal the Woodmouse. From their hiding place, the Woodmouse will then either lay in wait or snipe at the target when they are not looking, moving to another location using their agility when necessary to quickly cover ground and find a new location and avoid retaliatory attack. If need be, she can resort to her Drill Strike attack, but usually as a last resort…being that close to a potential source of pain is not something she will like.

Despite the lack of combat ability, most Tamers who possess a Woodmouse say their foraging and path finding skills outweigh the negatives, especially if the Tamer travels mainly through a lot of wilderness.


	4. Chapter 4

**OoOoOoO**

 **Chapter 4 Pokedex Entries**

 _ **SLICER, the Weapon Specialist Pokégirl  
**_ **Type** : Very Near Human  
 **Element** : Fighting/Normal  
 **Frequency** : Uncommon  
 **Diet** : human diet, high protein  
 **Role** : Weapon Specialists, Trainers, Bodyguards  
 **Libido** : Average  
 **Strong Vs** : Normal, Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Steel  
 **Weak Vs** : Psychic, Flying  
 **Attacks** : Slash, Swordwave, Counter, Gattling Strike, Bide, Chop-chop, Quick Turn  
 **Enhancements** : Enhanced Agility x2, Enhanced Durability x4, Enhanced Speed x3, Enhanced Strength x5, Innate Knowledge/Aptitude (Use of One Weapon Only)  
 **Evolves** : Gladiatrix (Round Stone), Valkyrie (battle stress), Ronin (normal), Piratit (Water Stone) , Samhain (Dusk Stone + Equine E-Medal)  
 **Evolves** From: None  
 **Revised** : 11/1/12

During the Revenge War, Slicers were a common sight on the battlefield. They often were found on the front lines of shock squads and other direct combat forces. Their innate ability to use weapons made them ideal to combat the human forces, humans being weaponary creatures themselves. Their superior physical ability allowed them to use their weapons to great effectiveness. Nowadays, they are consigned to similar rolls and are rarely found outside an assigned role that does not somehow involve the use of their favored weapon because of the breeds overspecialization. Needless to say, many Tamers often employ the use of this pokegirl as she is an excellent addition to a combat harem.

Slicers appear, for the most part, to be normal human women. The do, however, exhibit typical pokegirl traits such as exotic hair and eye pigmentation, although the human norm is most common. Most Slicers possess athletic builds but this is attributed to the high ammounts of physical activity that these pokegirls typically engage in. More curvaceous Slicers are not unheard of. In rare cases, Slicers may possess some more inhuman characteristics such as unnaturally thin, narrow frames which deceptively cause others to perceive them as frail when they in fact share the same toughness and physical ability all other Slicers do.

Each individual Slicer has innate knowledge and aptitude for the use of one and only one weapon. The Slicer breed is slavishly devoted to their favored weapon and go so far as to equate it to an extension of their body. They will train with it for hours on end without rest, sleep with it, caress it for comfort, and many have been known to coo to it as if it were their own kit or child. If their weapon is lost, a Slicer will often search for it in a frenzy, truly emotionally distraught for its loss. When their weapon is destroyed beyond repair, they will behave as if they had lost an intimate friend or lover and will usually demand burial rights for it in some form. After a brief period of depression, a Slicer will resolve to obtain a new, comparable weapon. An owner bearing such a gift will not only be rewarded with a functional Slicer, but many thanks, adoration, and quite often a rigorous taming session. This favored weapon could be anything; it could be traditional martial weapons such as swords, axes, throwing daggers, et cetera, or it could be more exotic weapons such as blowguns, brass knuckles, eskrima sticks, or most anything else. Many varieties of Slicer-employed weaponry have been documented, and it is suspected that they can bear the knowledge of any single weapon and its uses. All slicers, as a part of their innate knowledge for their favored weapon, know how to craft their favored and the tools and resources they need to carry out the task.

A Slicer will use their weapon for any reason and generally speaking will leap towards the opportunity to employ its use in any appropriate- and many not so appropriate- tasks. For any tamer, tradesmen, or other individual who often faces combat, this is quite the boon. However, Slicers are so devoted to their weapon, that they tend to overspecialize in its use and nothing else. That is not to say that they cannot learn other tasks- especially when T2s are employed- but they often feel uncomfortable performing tasks that do not involve their weapon, and thus will attempt to incorporate its use somehow. This can lead to situations such as a Slicer attempting to prepare dinner with their battle-axe. The breed is universally very stubborn about leaving their weapon stowed away and will resist most any activity that they cannot find a way to make their weapons apart of. Because of their overspecialization and general unwillingness to perform tasks outside of those that involve the use of their weapon, they make poor alphas or betas.

During taming, Slicers are generally enthusiastic and passionate similarly to how they handle their weapon especially with tamers they are fond of. Thankfully, Slicers are capable of learning to control their strength which allows them to tame without restraints and do other more delicate tasks once learned. Earning the respect and adoration of a Slicer is very simple but a long, hard task. If a Slicer's owner will allow a Slicer to educate them about their favored weapon and learn to use it, they will most often be overcome with joy and gladly share their passions with their master. After a session of training together, Slicers tend to be especially wild and will be usually more willing to participate in taming acts she might normally have an aversion to. Tamers who do not wish to subject themselves to being educated by a pokegirl can obtain lessons and information elsewhere for a similar effect, but will not experience the same level of intimacy as if they had allowed their own Slicer to personally educate them.

When feral, a Slicer generally goes into a frenzy of activity and starts using her weapon at hand on anything and everything- as well as everyone- that they can find. This often leads to their weapon becoming worn quickly and it may deform and break soon. The moment a feral Slicer is without her favored weapon whether because of it breaking or other means of losing it, she enters a full blown panic and will do anything in their power to obtain a new, comparable weapon. If a feral Slicer without a weapon is near a human settlement, she will normally attempt to steal anything that looks remotely like her favored weapon, resulting in much frustration on the Slicer's part when her acquired object doesn't seem to work quite right as well as much confusion on the part of owners finding various odd utensils and items suddenly going missing. Feral slicers in the wilderness tend to be found using crude, ad hoc creations and will be seen using them but with little enthusiasm. Feral slicers in the woods tend to sink into depression and often perish because of it. When encountering a feral Slicer, it is best to be cautious because they are usually always armed with something. Fortunately, they lose their innate aptitude and knowledge when feral, so they are much less capable than tame Slicers and end up hurting themselves with their weapon rather often, as they are truly mindless in their feral state.

Thresholding into a Slicer is usually a messy affair. Human girls will suddenly find themselves slowly building an obsession over a weapon of some sort and will have an uncontrollable urge to acquire it. Unaided by any sort of innate knowledge or aptitude, human girls undergoing threshold into a Slicer often grievously injure themselves and others while attempting to experiment with or create a weapon that they do not understand. Many threshold cases suddenly complete the transformation when they first lay hands on their favored weapon. Because of this, many parents have attempted to keep their daughters away from tools or devices they have an unnatural interest in as if keeping them away from them will prevent the threshold process. Researchers consider this misguided as reversing threshold, even in progress threshold, is impossible, and this sort of restrictive behavior can build a sort of mania in a thresholding Slicer. Researchers speculate that a thresholding Slicer allowed to study and obsess over her chosen weapon- in a controlled environment of course- will be a much more powerful Slicer once the transformation is complete. This is however, speculation.

 _ **QUEENBRA, the Top-Heavy dragon Pokegirl**_  
 **Type** : Near Human  
 **Element** : Dragon  
 **Frequency** : Very Rare  
 **Diet** : Omnivore (double typical human intake)  
 **Role** : Midwife, milked pokegirl  
 **Libido** : Average  
 **Strong Vs** : Fire, Water, Electric, Plant  
 **Weak Vs** : Ice, Dragon  
 **Attacks** : Snarl, Pounce, Quick Attack, Foresight, Shell Shield, Gut Punch, Hypnotize, Dragon Breath, Spincut, Draconic Aura, Ancient Power  
 **Enhancements** : Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Durability (x7), Enhanced Senses (Hearing and Sight; x4 each), Active Lactation  
 **Evolves** : Unknown  
 **Evolves From** : Milktit (Dragon E-medal)

When cows became extraordinarily difficult to keep safe from feral pokegirls, the farmers took to the cities and took a few cattle with them. When it became safer, the population of livestock stabilized, but it was easily apparent that there was no chance of livestock ever reaching pre-Sukebe numbers again. Due to the lack of cows to provide milk, a staple of the human diet for centuries and perhaps even millenia, the Milktit were recruited into 'service', using their innate lactation and the naturally nutritious milk that they produce to pick up the slack so much that after some time, the breed took over milk production from the animals that Sukebe based them off of. According to a report made in 107 AS, a young farmer and his small group of Milktit discovered a strange coin with all the markings rubbed off of it. Though it was too dangerous for the farmer to get to, being in a ravine that was difficult at best to get down into without harm, one of his Milktit volunteered and went after it. Upon touching the coin, she evolved into what is now known today as the Queenbra.

Physically more daunting than the comparatively diminuitive Milktit, the evolution from what is now known to be the Dragon E-medal causes the pokegirl to grow up to 2 feet in height to a possibly maximum of around 7ft. Like the Milktit, the Queenbra also produces milk, though they do not retain the ability to change the qualities of it. Instead, as advocates of 'real' cow-produced milk state, the Queenbra's milk is the closest to old cow's milk as any have ever tasted. Also unlike the Milktit, the milk from a Queenbra does not cause other pokegirls to start lactating. Their breasts grow as well, almost never smaller than a D-cup, and the pokegirl produces up to 10 gallons of milk every day, swelling the pokegirl's breasts to a maximum of an F-cup. Unlike the Milktit, however, this pokegirl breed only suffers from the pain and difficulty of having such large breasts when it comes to movement, rather than immobilization. One thing that must be noted for any who keep a Queenbra is that her breasts are quite sensitive, and stimulating them for a short while can be enough to cause one to climax. This particular breed has large fin-like ears that are almost like those of an Elf's, which extend several inches behind her head. Taming a Queenbra does not require restraints, as a Queenbra always knows how to best control her strength when around humans and other Pokégirls, and it is rare that a Queenbra ever requires to use her full strength

Since the pokegirl no longer has skin, but scales, their bodies are much more durable and capable of taking even more damage than they could as a Milktit. Unlike what most think when it comes to dragon-type pokegirls, the Queenbra do not have wings or claws, instead being restricted basically to the same types of techniques that they had as a Milktit, as well as their new Dragon-type techniques. Queenbra who are delta-bonded or caring for pokekits, it has been discovered, can utilize a technique that they call "Ancient Power," which greatly increases all of the pokegirl's abilities for a duration of up to thirty minutes. This technique seems to only become usable when the Queenbra is in a state of battle stress.

Within a harem, the Queenbra get along with many other pokegirls, and their personalities change little, if at all, from what they were like as a Milktit. Though the breed still needs milked daily, they are actually capable of controlling their production somewhat by holding or wearing an Ice Crystal. Because of the breed's typing, the item actually slows the productive processes of milk in the pokegirl's body. Oddly, ice-type pokegirls do not cause this effect, nor do ice-type techniques, either. The breed dislikes being around ice-types in general, however, though this is likely a subconcious thing rather than any true 'genetic' effect.

Ferals have never been discovered in the wild, considering the evolution trigger being an e-medal. The one time that a Queenbra was found in the wild, she had been attacked by a pack of Hounds and was half-dead by the time that the tamer managed to pokeball her. This does not bode well on how well the breed can survive in the wild. There have never been any threshold cases reported, though as time goes on, nothing is really impossible.

 _ **SAYJIN, the Fighting Monkey Pokégirl**_  
 **Type** : Near Human /Not Very Near Human (Monkey)  
 **Element** : Fighting  
 **Frequency** : Uncommon  
 **Diet** : Omnivorous  
 **Role** : Demolitionists, Combat Experts, Martial Arts Instructors (Periodically)  
 **Libido** : Average, Spikes of High (Post battle and during Full Moon)  
 **Strong Vs** : Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
 **Weak Vs** : Psychic, Ghost  
 **Attacks** : Snarl, Smirk, Counter, Chi Blast, Chi/Ki Cannon, Backhand, Double Kick, Comet Punch, Mach Punch, Bear Hug, Gatling Punch, Gatling Kick  
 **Enhancements** : Enhanced Reflexes (x3), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Strength (x8), Endurance, Strong Constitution, and Chi/Ki-Manipulation  
 **Evolves** : Super Sayjin (Battle Stress + High Level + Self Discovery)  
 **Evolves From** : None

Sayjins are a fighting type found on the continent of Tyroon, and even there they are uncommon to find outside the Vegeta Valley where they live. They are thought to be one of the strongest fighting types, able to stand against even an Amachoke on even ground thanks to her edge in speed. They look like normal human girls, roughly around 5'4" - 6'2"tall generally, with dark, spiky hair and dark eyes. Most, if not all, have very toned bodies and long, brown monkey tails. Feralborn Sayjins tend to keep their tails loose and free behind them, while Threshold and Domestic Sayjins tend to keep their tails wrapped around their waists. Chest size varies in the Mid B-High C cup range.

Sayjins live for battle, constantly feeling the need to test their mettle against stronger opponents, the valley that is their home tending to look like a war zone thanks to this. On nights of the full moon, when the Sayjin is bathed in the moonlight, she undergoes a slight transformation. Canines shall become elongated, her eyes glowing a rather intimidating red, her hair growing longer (some cases report the Sayjin's hair hitting the ground at times) finger and toenails developing into short claws and fur growing over her arms, legs and torso. The Sayjin also tend to grow anywhere from 5 to 8 inches in height. In this form, the Sayjin enters a Berserk-like state, gaining an increase ins speed, strength, defense and Libido, while being unable to think clearly. While this means they are great in a fight, it tends to mean that, without the help of a Psychic Pokégirl or the aid of a few strong Fighting Types, the Tamer may end up being raped and due to the Pokégirl's aggression, killed. It's suggested that one restrain their Pokégirl before the moonlight hits them if you wish to Tame them in this state, but more often than not, Tamers tend to keep Sayjins in their Pokéballs at this time. In this state, the Sayjin may not listen, or even hear, a Tamer's commands unless there is a strong Bond between them. If for any reason, the Sayjin's tail is removed in this state, she will revert back to her normal form and fall unconscious.

Unfortunately, the loss of their tail is a sign of dishonor among Sajyins, since it is believed to be a source of their Fighting Strength, and will force the Sayjin to be constantly depressed, if not near suicidal, until it grows back. It is unknown if this is absolutely true, though Sayjins without their tail do show a remarkable lack of strength and speed, as well as a lack of balance, since the loss of their tail causes a shift in their center of gravity. Only the light of the Full Moon can restore a Sayjin's tail, making this a rather difficult process to go through for the more weak-hearted Tamers. The tail is also quite sensitive, if touched properly. Held in the right way, it can cause an inexperienced Sayjin to temporarily lose all strength. This knowledge is what makes most domestic and threshold Sayjin curl their tail about their waist. Tamers should be warned, however, that an experienced Sayjin will learn to control this weakness, and should not rely on grabbing the tail as a means of incapacitating Sayjins in battle. Many a cocky tamer and pokégirl alike have found themselves ill-prepared when grabbing the tail resulted in not only a lack of weakness, but an opening for the targeted Sayjin to turn the tides of battle. Whether or not the weakness is overcome, the tail still retains its sensitivity, and a skilled Tamer can use this to help increase the Libido of a Sayjin. It has even been documented that manipulation of the tail can even bring the Sayjin to orgasm, making them a bad choice for Sex Battles.

Personality-wise, Sayjins tend to be arrogant and obnoxious, respecting strength of body and strength of will. They show this by always wanting to spar with someone, either physically (and usually only against the strongest Pokégirl in the harem aside from herself) or verbally. Oddly enough, Tamers with Sayjins in their Harem say that a Sayjin's insults are a sign of affection, every barb and biting comment their own way of showing appreciation. A Sayjin will usually only say something nice (a compliment or a word of appreciation) if the person is really close to them, and only when no one else can hear, being far too proud and aware of their own reputation to do such a thing in public.

As stated, Sayjin's all have a lust for battle, whether out on the field trading blows or elsewhere trading barbs. A good way to earn the respect of one and have her join your Harem is to defeat her in battle, either on your own or through the use of another Fighting Type. By doing this, not only will said Sayjin see the power of the Tamer first hand, but she will be in the perfect mood to be Tamed, since nothing gets a Sayjin's juices flowing more than a long, hard battle. Luckily, Sayjins can learn how to regulate their strength, and the only taming injuries that have been reported among Tamers are those who tame a Sayjin who has not learned how to control her strength.

Tamers using a Psychic type against them will not only lose the Sayjin's respect, but find that the Sayjin has vanished, finding the battle beneath her notice. Sayjins in Harems will consider the Tamer a complete idiot if they are forced to pair against Psychic type, unless said Pokégirl shows signs of being a powerful fighter, or can be convinced that it is a form of training, to strengthen her against her elemental weakness. A Sayjin's pride is strong, after all, and must be appealed to unless absolute dominance or trust is earned. Aside from battle strength and their tails, a final source of pride amongst Sayjins is their bloodline.

During Sukebe's War, he had only made a small amount of Sayjins, using them mainly to sneak into cities or encampments moments before a full moon. Suffice it to say, they made little work of large groups in this time, though the tail weakness was soon found and exploited, reducing their already small numbers to only a handful, the strongest of all the Sayjins at the time, and those were Bonded to smart soldiers who had held their own against them long enough to grab their tails. The strongest, the 'Queen' of all Sayjins, was rumored to have golden hair and fur, with eyes that shined like emeralds. It was one of her line that eventually evolved into a Super Sajyin in the now infamous legend, and all Sayjin who can claim to be descended from this line regularly boast that they carry the gene to evolve into one as well. Obviously, these are the most proud of all Sajyins, though tests have shown many of this claim tend to have the highest combat aptitude and energy readings. Only a handful have ever evolved into the Super Sajyin yet, and some of these were not even in the queen's line. That doesn't keep the true heirs from constantly bragging, however. Tamers should do well to avoid these, unless they enjoy being reminded of their proud lineage time and again.

In Battle, the Sayjin will always try to defeat their opponent with physical attacks first, reserving their ki-based blasts for strong adversaries or those they have a weakness against. They will never interrupt a battle unless specifically ordered to by their Tamer (and even then reluctantly unless the Tamer mentions a good reason), and only ever fight one on one. This makes them a bad choice for two-on-two or three-on-three battles unless the Tamer can impress the need for teamwork into the prideful Pokégirl.

On a side note, it is rumored that Sayjins can learn how to use ki-manipulated Flight. There are only a couple of reports of this happening, and the Tamers of these Pokégirls are not telling their secrets on how they are able to do such a thing.

Thresholding into a Sayjin is rare, and only truly happens in Tyroon, or if the Pokégirl's family was either Sayjin or has strong Sayjin genes in her. Girls who Threshhold into Sayjin tend to feel either overwhelming rage, tending to begin breaking things around them until they are knocked unconscious, or a sudden increase in energy and the need to hit things, tending to accidentally break things around them until knocked unconscious or learning how to regulate their strength. When this happens, families usually send their children straight to a Ranch, or have them sent to the Vegeta Valley Pokégirl Center.


	5. Chapter 5

_**DILDOQUEEN, the Shemale Pokégirl**_  
 **Type** : Very Near Human  
 **Element** : Normal/Poison  
 **Frequency** : Rare, Extremely Rare (Feral)  
 **Diet** : human diet, favoring vegetarianism  
 **Role** : Taming aide, sexual education and experimentation, breeding  
 **Libido** : High, strong desire to penetrate others  
 **Strong Vs** : Ghost, any sex-based Pokégirl  
 **Weak Vs** : Fighting, Magic, elemental attacks  
 **Attacks** : Thrust, Wood Pecker, Summon [toy], This'll Feel Good, Spank, Erotic Kiss, Lust Dust, Pump, Gender Dust, Relaxing Gaze, Shemale  
 **Enhancements** : Functional penis, Toughness x8, Endurance x8, expertise with sex toys, ability to summon sextoys, Poison Resistance x8, Strength x2  
 **Evolves** : None  
 **Evolves From** : Dildorina (normal, focus on penetration)

The Dildoqueen is one of those Pokégirls that absolutely baffle even the most knowledgeable Researchers, and frighten all but the most sexually adventurous Tamers. The reason in this case is simple: she's a Pokégirl with a little… something extra.

Dildoqueens are classified as a Very Near Human breed of Pokégirl, being unmistakeable from very beautiful human females until they get aroused. They are perfectly at ease with their bodies and make sure to take good care of themselves, even when feral. They prefer to wear clothes that enhance both their feminine beauty and sensual appearance. Not surprisingly, Dildoqueens are extremely good at seducing people. Once one does get aroused, however, it becomes very obvious what she really is- a hermaphrodite with a rather prominent and fully-functional penis, the breed's identifying feature. Some Dildoqueens have testes as well, and no vagina, making it impossible for them to get pregnant. Even Dildoqueens without testes (and with a vagina) can ejaculate large amounts of semen, through mechanisms even they don't understand. For a long time, largely thanks to a Watcher named Doug whose harem of big-wingered Dildoqueens provided most of what's known of the breed, it was believed that the Dildoqueen's penis ranged in size from "large" to "ridiculous". More recently, a few bashful Dildoqueens have revealed that their penises actually run the same size range as those of human males, including some "to the left of the bell curve".

Dildoqueens can impregnate Pokéwomen and induce parthenogenesis in Pokégirls with the resulting offspring always being the base level evolution of whatever the impregnated pokéwoman or Pokégirl was. This makes Dildoqueens highly sought after by Breeders, but most Dildoqueens take offense at being thought of as nothing more than a walking sperm tank and will spurn those who treat them as such (arranging impregnation attempts without the 'queen's consent first, for example). Strangely, a pokégirl or Pokéwoman who approaches a Dildoqueen with a request to be impregnated will never be turned away and a Dildoqueen will do her very enthusiastic best to make that pregnancy happen. Female Tamers with a Dildoqueen in their harem are advised to be cautious - Dildoqueens can impregnate humans as well. In such cases, the child is either a human girl or a Dildoran. The maternal instincts of a Dildoqueen are very strong. Should she impregnate a Harem-sister (or her Tamer), she will take great care of the baby and will protect it at all costs. Tamers are advised not to separate a Dildoqueen from their child until the girl is at least three years of age or unless they really enjoy getting mauled. Not even a Level 5 Taming Cycle will cause the Dildoqueen to forget that she had/fathered a child.

A Dildoqueen is still much better at sex combat than she is at true combat, though she's not exactly shabby at traditional combat any more, either, having developed even more stamina and some strength from so much sex as a Dildorina. A Tamer who trains a Dildoqueen in weapon techniques for use with summoned dildos can often acquire a huge advantage simply by surprising the opposition with a pokégirl normally associated with sexbattling. Unlike Dildorinas, who have a huge variety of sex attacks, Dildoqueens have usually (not always!) specialized in penetration techniques that make good use of their new anatomy. They do make heavy use of Lust Dust, "This'll Feel Good", and Relaxing Gaze to calm their opponents and prevent rejection, of course.

In a harem, Dildoqueens are very good at keeping the peace and smoothing over any friction between Harem-sisters, using their Relaxing Gaze to calm others and settle arguments peacefully. They do not actively seek a position of power in the harem, instead relying on their skills of seduction to get things done. They do make quite effective Alphas, though it's not a position they relish, aside from being able to Tame their Harem-sisters more often (rank has its privileges, after all).

When it comes to Taming, Dildoqueens can be problematic for obvious reasons. With their high libido, they greatly enjoy sex and like to have it often, but they do have a penis and they don't like it if their Tamer pretends it doesn't exist. While they don't expect to get a blowjob every session, every Tamer with a Dildoqueen in his Harem will have to face the fact that she'll want him to let her to penetrate him in some way. Female Tamers, on the other hand, usually don't experience problems with Dildoqueens, provided they don't forget the condoms. Finally, since all Dildoqueens were at one point in their lives Dildorinas they have a great knowledge of sex toys and derive a lot of enjoyment from them. Although it's no longer the primary focus of their sexual enjoyment, a Dildoqueen is never short on toys.

Feral Dildoqueens are extremely rare and their behavior is mostly unobserved. From what Researchers can tell, feral Dildoqueens are moderately territorial and tend to form a kind 'feral harem' of feral Pokégirls found in the area, who protect her in return for sex and companionship. They usually don't bother intruders unless provoked (a Tamer trying to catch one of the 'harem' may find himself mobbed). While the ferals only intend to drive the intruder away, there have been cases of Tamers trying to stand up against the entire 'harem' and being killed in the process. Not surprisingly, many of the Pokégirls in a feral Dildoqueen 'harem' are almost always pregnant. Leagues with strong anti-Pokégirl sentiments point to this fact and claim that Dildoqueens are responsible for the large feral population and argue that, in order to keep feral numbers under control, a bounty should be placed on Dildoqueens. Most researchers, however, scoff at these claims saying that feral Dildoqueens are much too rare to have any significant impact on feral population numbers. Surprisingly, feral Dildoqueens do not resort to Gender Dust the way feral Dildorinas are known to, though this doesn't exactly comfort the male Tamers confronted with one.

There are no known cases of girls Thresholding directly into Dildoqueens. Threshold Dildorans and Dildorinas becoming a Dildoqueen usually have no problems with the transition, although they do tend to jerk off a lot for the first few days after the evolution.

 _ **BOOBISAUR, the Busty Plant Pokégir**_ _l_  
 **Type** : Near Human  
 **Element** : Plant/Poison  
 **Frequency** : Common  
 **Diet** : sunlight, water, nutrients through soil  
 **Role** : Farming, Gardening, Soil Regeneration, Libido boosters.  
 **Libido** : Average  
 **Strong Vs** : Electric, Plant, Water, Rock, Fighting  
 **Weak Vs** : Psychic, Fire, Flying, Ice  
 **Attacks** : Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Lust Dust, Vine Bondage  
 **Enhancements** : Solar Rejuvenation, Seasonal Camouflage, Nature's Senses, Enhanced Durability (x3), Enhanced Strength (x4, Vines Only)  
 **Evolves** : Ivywhore (normal)  
 **Evolves** From: None

The Boobisaur is widely known almost worldwide as the classic Plant-type Pokégirl.

This Pokégirl looks less human than other commonly seen "starting" Pokégirls. Her skin and hair colors vary with the seasons and local plant life, usually both a deep green during spring and summer months, red, browns and yellows during fall months, and paler light greens during wintry conditions. In all seasons, her skin is has small darker patches of skin patterning her skin in a Cheetit-like manner. The real oddity of this Pokégirl, however, is the large plant bulb growing on her back. It's usually small, about the size of a wreckball, situated on her lower back. Because of this, a Boobisaur will never sleep or lie on her back, always preferring to lie face-down, and is usually Tamed doggy-style, or with her being on top. Most Tamers don't mind any of this at all though, instead focusing on the most notable feature a Boobisaur has: huge breasts. No Boobisaur has ever been reported with anything less than a generous C cup, and many are larger than that. Despite their size though, they never sag, nor give a Boobisaur problems with back pains.

Not being particularly strong, Boobisaurs prefer to fight from a distance. Whether it's tossing a parasitic seed at them, flinging razor sharp leaves, or using her vines as whips, Boobisaurs will generally wait until their opponent is down to close, usually finishing them off with Vine Bondage, where they use their vines to immobilize and forcefully pleasure their foe, or Lust Dust to drive them into a sexual frenzy. The two attacks together are a devastating combination.

A Boobisaur's Lust Dust attack is its signature move. Any female hit by this attack experiences a temporary but drastic surge in her libido, desperately craving intense sex. The lust is so powerful that pretty much anything else is dropped to have a quick tussle with whoever is nearby. Some lucidity does remain, since she can still choose preferred partners over strangers, but most conscious thought is gone when this technique hits home. Curiously, though the dust does affect males, its effects aren't as great. A male hit with Lust Dust does become aroused, but not to the point of forgetting all else like a female does. Researchers are still trying to figure out why. Regardless, this attack remains very popular, both for capturing new Pokégirls and for having an intense bout of Taming.

Boobisaurs are Plant-types, and as such need almost no special care to be kept alive. As long as they can get plenty of fresh water, bask in the sun for a little while, and can spend some time laying on the ground (real ground, not pavement or the floor), they're healthy. If she is injured, a Boobisaur can slowly heal herself by spending several hours just lying in the sun and not moving. This heals her wounds faster than a normal person could heal themselves, but still much slower than any real form of regeneration. A byproduct of this process is that the soil she is laying on will become very healthy, and is great for growing plants. Many gardeners own a Boobisaur, and will have her lay on their flowerbeds for hours or even days before planting to ensure that the soil is nutrient-rich. Even patches of badland can be made fertile again through this process.

Another pleasant side-effect of this is that, although when enjoying the sunshine they seem languid and almost drowsy, when they are finished, they are full of energy, and are quite enthusiastic to have sex. Having a Boobisaur release her Lust Dust attack on the rest of her Harem-sisters at this time will usually result in a very exhausting but enjoyable night for a Tamer.

It is important to note that, although constant exposure to sunshine can leave a Boobisaur seem languid and almost drowsy, when they are finished, the Boobisaurs are full of energy, and almost guaranteed to be horny, as sunlight has a strong effect on a Boobisaur's sexual desires and will amplify them over a period of time.

Boobisaurs (and their evolutionary forms) all have the ability to connect with the plant life around them, which lets them learn of nearby pokégirls or humans and to sometimes track 'girls that otherwise would leave no trail. This, unfortunately, makes catching a Boobisaur something of a tricky endeavor, as, unless removed from the flora-rich environments they thrive in, they will rarely be caught unawares.

Boobisaur is one of the more common types for a Threshold girl to turn into. Feral Boobisaurs tend to run around tossing Lust Dust at random to get someone to screw them quickly.

 _ **DOMINATRIX, the Head Case pokegirl  
**_ **Type** : Very Near Human  
 **Element** : Plant / Poison  
 **Frequency** : Rare  
 **Diet** : Human comparable diet  
 **Role** : Oversight, Disciplinarians, Teachers, Fetish wear crafters, Taming aids  
 **Libido** : High  
 **Strong Vs** : Electric, Plant, Rock, Water, Fighting  
 **Weak Vs** : Fire, Flying, Ice  
 **Attacks** : Rose Whip, Poison Lash, Anti-Cheer, Cheer, Smirk, Vine Bondage, Vine Whip, Exhausting Venom, Love Sting, Exhausting Venom, Dominate, Mental Feel-Up, Regal Aura, Drain Willpower  
 **Enhancements** : Affinity (Psychic), Enhanced Durability (x2), Enhanced Endurance (x3), Enhanced Agility (x6), Fast Healing, Intuitive Aptitude (lashing weapons, latex and leather fashion), Empathy, Allure, Intoxicant Resistance, Reduced Feral  
 **Evolves** : n/a  
 **Evolves From** : Domina (Battle Stress)  
 **Revised** : June 2013

With the majority of noted battle stress evolution triggers the pokegirl in question, overwhelmed in the heat of battle, evolves into a breed more capable of the rigorous combat she finds herself engaged in. Other times it is a pokegirl of a breed normally not considered adept in combat that suddenly evolves into a breed that is. The Dominatrix is perhaps the only breed recorded that undergoes evolution from a battle stress trigger and becomes a less capable battler in the eyes of most tamers.

Like the Domina the breed can evolve from, the Dominatrix is a very near human breed with a penchant for vivid coloration of the hair and dressing in outfits that are tight, shiny, and provocative. Those with ties to the Dark Elf line also retain their unique features of darkened skin and pointed ears. Unlike the Domina, they don't come across as arrogant as their previous evolution may, though they are very self assured in general. One could describe the attitude as not needing to flaunt because people will notice them anyway. Most members of the breed does love the attention they receive because of the way they present themselves along with their various auras influencing those that encounter them, picking up all of the feelings of desire, envy, and adoration with their telepathic empathy.

This extra-sensory perception is, along with their overriding embrace of BDSM culture, the defining characteristic of the breed. They almost universally are fascinated with the behavior of others and monitoring their emotional reactions to various sensations and stimuli, especially pain and pleasure. In some individuals, this fascination manifests in a sociopathic manner where they no longer care about the subject of their observations, they only care about pushing them further and further frequently to harm or ruin. This personality type is an infrequent abberation to the norm though, and should an individual with such tendencies be encountered the leagues will gladly take her off her owners hands and ensure she is properly dealt with.

To elaborate on their obsession with sensations with a few examples, if a Dominatrix is given the responsibility to cook, she may add extra ingredients just to observe the reaction of diners when the new tastes are discovered. During taming, they are almost always perfectly in sync with their partners and their sense of empathy gives them a preternatural insight into the limits of those they engage in sexual acts with. And in battle, they love nothing more than to feel the sense of rage, excitement, despair, pride, and the Dominatrix's ultimate hope, submission as she saps away her opponent's will to fight.

Although they are not as physically powerful as even their previous evolution, the Dominatrix is remarkably capable of getting into the heads of her enemies with her poison and limited psychic techniques. Every battle will likely have elements of a sex battle thrown in as they use the arousal of their opponents to aid them in whittling away the will to continue fighting. Although they still tend to carry around a whip or other lashing implement, it is now more of a prop for visual statement than a weapon for the breed. At most they will use it in tandem with their plant techniques to hinder and even restrain their opponents, or strike with the intent to stimulate instead of harm.

Taming, like so many other things for the breed, is a chance to get into their partners' heads and try to figure out what really turns them on. Their psionic abilities almost never extend far enough for them to actually read minds and desires, but most wouldn't have it any other way as they get more chances to experiment with their partners and better define just what their limits and dirty secrets are. The breed is known for taking as many sexual partners as their masters will permit, just so they don't learn everything about a single companion too quickly.

Regardless of her position in a harem, a Dominatrix will doubtlessly seek to learn what motivates her harem sisters and can be a powerful consultant in such matters. They're just as likely to gel peacefully within a harem as they are to trigger personality conflicts due to their love for discovering boundaries through trial and error. Tamers are advised to consider the composition and dispositions of existing harem members before adding in a Dominatrix to the mix. The breed is tolerant, though disappointed when others don't partake in their passion for BDSM, but will aggressively defend the lifestyle if they witness mockery or misconceptions regarding it.

Feral behavior for the Dominatrix is not nearly as manic as the Domina breed's. Many Watchers observe them being just as observant as the humans watching the pokegirls. They do seem to have a great deal of cautious but insatiable curiosity, and if they can safely do so will engage other ferals to determine how they might react to whatever random scenario the debilitated mind of the feral Dominatrix comes up with.

Dominatrix pokewomen rarely pass on psychic blood traits because the elemental typing is so weakly present in their own selves. Affinities and Empathic Insight are noticeably more frequent traits inherited through. Human females with a history of the line are far more likely to threshold into the very base breeds of the line; a Dark Elf, Nymph, or Dildoran.


	6. Chapter 6

**OoOoOoO**

 **Chapter 6 Pokedex Entries**

 _ **NETNAVI, The Digital Warrior Pokegirl**_

 **Type:** Very Near Human-Not Very Near Human  
 **Element:** Electric/Varies  
 **Frequency:** Extremely Rare  
 **Diet:** Electricity (Manifested Form), N/A (Virtual Form)  
 **Role:** Data Collection/Organization, Virus Elimination, Digital Warriors  
 **Libido:** Customizable  
 **Strong Vs:** Electric, Flying, Steel, Water, Varies  
 **Weak Vs:** Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock, Varies  
 **Attacks:** Data Transfer (teleport), Data Stream, Upload, Download, All Others Vary  
 **Enhancements:** Virtual Form, Wireless Connectivity, Can Summon Special Battle Armor, Can Download Extra Weapons/Attacks from 'Battlechips', Virtual Agelessness, Can Create Digital Battle Arenas, All Others Vary  
 **Evolves:** None  
 **Evolves From:** Video Girl Upgrade (Special Upgrade Software)

The Video Girl Upgrade is a very powerful Pokegirl, but the fact is that they are still geared towards network mastery—even if their Tamer programs them for combat, they aren't quite as good at it as they could be. A few skilled programmers, seeking to fix this problem, created special software intended to bring out the Video Girl Upgrade's full potential. However, when the first Video Girl Upgrade was installed with this software, she underwent a drastic change, evolving into a new Pokegirl that retained a lot of their digital abilities, but became specially customized for physical and virtual combat.

Upon Evolution, the NetNavi's appearance can change rather drastically, or it can stay relatively similar to how it originally was. The Software Upgrade can vary widely on this point. The only constant is that the NetNavi is now capable of summoning special battle armor, which comes with a simple weapon of some form, usually an arm-mounted sword or cannon, but there are others.

Also, the NetNavi loses most of the attacks that they had as a Video Girl Upgrade, only keeping Data Transfer, Data Stream, Upload, Download, and any attacks relating to their basic weapon.

However, this does not mean the NetNavi is weaker than the Video Girl Upgrade, because her Lifedisk gains a slot which allows the NetNavi's Tamer to send them new attacks and weapons using specialized computer chips known as BattleChips. These BattleChips range the entire gamut, and are completely reusable. Certain BattleChips can even be used together to form a powerful new attack known as a Program Advance. There is even a special 'Synchro Chip' that allows the NetNavi and their Tamer to temporarily become one in a process called "CrossFusion".

Another new ability for the NetNavi is to create a Digital Battle Arena, similar to the Layer Angel's Battle Arenas but in a digital representation of the Internet. They can use this digital arena to fight other 'girls or to more directly eliminate computer viruses, making them very useful in the field of Network Security.

Just like Video Girl Upgrades, a NetNavi's libido and taming habits are completely customizable, but often tend to be connected to their personality.

As NetNavis can't physically give birth, Thresholding into one is impossible.

 _ **KUNIMITSU, the Vulpine Ninja Pokégirl  
**_ **Type:** Near Human - Not Very Near Human (Vulpine Animorph)  
 **Element:** Poison/Dark  
 **Frequency:** Very Rare  
 **Diet:** Omnivore, Preference for human style food  
 **Role:** Reconnaissance, Infiltration, Tactical operations  
 **Libido:** Average  
 **Strong Vs:** Dark, Ghost, Plant, Poison  
 **Weak Vs:** Ground  
 **Attacks:** Dark Bomb, Dark Blade Mark II, Light Drain, Shadow Spear, Fox Fire, Exhausting Venom, Mega Drain, Needleshot, Sleep Powder, Dissolve, Full Buushin, Area Illusion, Heal, Entangling Darkness  
 **Enhancements:** Enhanced Senses (Hearing and Olfactory) (x3), Enhanced Agility (x4), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Memory, Magic Affinity, Toxic Mind, Poison Glands, Darkvision (All), Summon Item (Senbon)  
 **Evolves:** None  
 **Evolves From:** Kunoichi (Fox E-Medal), Kitsune (Venom Stone)

Mistaken for other fox breeds during the War of Revenge, this vulpine breed of ninja pokegirl was used primarily in conjunction with other stealth and assassin breeds to take out high ranking political figures. Many of the breed quickly served their purpose, and afterward were sent out on varying missions by their pokegirl commanders. After the Red Plague swept through the world, many of the breed succumbed to ferality due to their missions being primarily solo in nature. These half aware ferals were then picked up by human forces, adding the Kunimitsu to the ranks of tamed pokegirls. In modern times, these stealth specialist pokegirls are utilized in multiple sectors, from quiet security forces to powerful battlers in harems, the Kunimitsu is an often sought after pokegirl.

Upon evolution, this ninja breed looks almost exactly like they did before their evolution, with the notable addition of ears and tails to those evolved from their Very Near Human pre-evolution. On average, Kunimitsu look much like a regular Kitsune, in similar coloration, height, bust, as well as the average bell curve of the Not Very Near Human to Near Human spectrum, though variants have been noted. One solid reasoning for this is that Kunimitsu prefer to deceive casual passers by. This allows tamers and other persons who do not access or have access to pokedexes to assume this breed is a Kitsune and works in the favor of surprise when a battle begins and the Kunimitsu utilizes her array of techniques.

Usually socially intelligent and sharp in other matters, this vulpine breed of pokegirl utilizes their personality and their propensity to pick up skills easily in order to help themselves blend into the background as much as possible. Kunimitsu generally enjoy observing the workings of the world while hiding in plain sight, and often do the same in their own harems. Some tamers dislike this deceptive attitude and encourage the breed to be in the forefront of their harems, though reaction to the limelight is variable within the breed. Most tamers enjoy having a surprise in store for those not savvy enough to scan their opponents, something most of this deceptive fox breed whole-heartedly agree with.

Indeed, even the Kunimitsu's battling style plays toward deception, utilizing their Area Illusion to throw off unwary opponents, or dissolving into mist under concealment to move to another area, or the use of their Entangling Darkness to bind foes as they shoot their poison needles. This breed's poison glands are located under the tongue, along side the salivary glands, and many members of the breed have a habit of chewing on their battle needles (usually called senbon from the edo term for ease of naming) to coat them with poisons, though usually a quick lick will suffice to bring a full dose of their poison of choice to fore. When pressed into hand to hand combat, this breed is capable of handling themselves as well, using their dark blades or a Full Bushin to even the odds, restoring their health with Heal when they can. Ground types universally have an advantage over the breed, though in general faster and stronger opponents do as well.

Like in other aspects of their personality, this background blending breed generally enjoys taking a backseat to actions in the taming room. While many tamers have described them as shy and demure, most of the breed usually enjoy being passive during taming and immersing themselves in the pleasure they receive. Like most pokegirl breeds, Kunimitsu tend to mold their preferences to those of their tamers as well as having individual preferences. Some research has noted that the breed does tend towards having an oral fixation, though this may be due to the use of their venom glands during battles.

Feral Kunimitsu tend to be more carnivorous than their tamed counterparts, though they remain opportunistic feeders. More solitary than Kitsune, this breed retains their ability to use their Full Bushin and Entangling Darkness techniques, making capture difficult for this fox breed. Luckily for tamers looking to capture a Kunimitsu, the breed does not retain the mental ability to use their Dissolve technique when feral. Tamers should also beware that many ferals of this poisonous vulpine breed tend to attack by biting, and that gags or muzzles are needed in the equipment to tame this breed from feraldom.

Threshold into a Kunimitsu tends to be a fast affair, noted by excessive saliva production and migraines and lower backaches as the poison glands, ears, and tail grow respectively. More animalistic members then find that their threshold slows and becomes near painless, even for those whose feet transform themselves into a digigrade configuration. Needless to say, threshold for more near human members of this breed is much shorter in duration, while fully animorphic soon-to-be-pokegirls find the process takes upwards of six months. Any and all thresholders are usually sold for hefty prices due to their abilities and potential for security detail and covert operations.

 _ **(insert name here) HUNTER, the Lethal Pokégirl  
**_ **Type:** as per base type  
 **Element:** Base Type/Dark/Magic  
 **Frequency:** Extremely Rare (1 in 100,000 of a particular Pokégirl breed is a Hunter)  
 **Diet:** as per Base type plus all show carnivorous tendencies  
 **Role:** Assassin  
 **Libido:** as per base type  
 **Strong Vs:** adds Psychic, Electric, Ghost (Then recalculate Strong Vs)  
 **Weak Vs:** adds Ground, Plant (Then recalculate Weak Vs)  
 **Attacks:** Dark Goggles, Dark Blade MKII, Dark Shield, Dark Bomb, Light Drain, Sketch, Absorb, Energy Blade, Power bolt, Teleport, Heal, Sleep Powder, Drain, Ingest, plus as per base type  
 **Enhancements:** Longevity, Enhanced Strength (x6), Enhanced Agility (x4), Enhanced Endurance (x3), Recovery, Enhanced Senses (Vision and Olfactory)(x4). Enhancements are in addition to base type enhancements, so an Amachop Hunter would have Enhanced Strength (x14)  
 **Evolves:** As Base Type (All evolutions keep the Hunter template)  
 **Evolves From:** As Base Type (All evolutions keep the Hunter template)

It is well documented that Sukebe was a genius and possibly a madman. Few consider the fact that he wasn't perfect. Sukebe, however, knew this fact quite well. He realized that sometimes his creations wouldn't be quite what he wanted and that this fact might not become obvious until after some time had passed. Therefore he created the Hunters to eliminate any unsatisfactory pokégirls that might prove resistant to self-termination.

The Hunters were designed to hunt down and eliminate problematic pokégirls, whether individuals or groups. They are tireless predators when seeking out their targets and relatively normal pokégirls otherwise. Hunters can be from any species of pokégirl that was specifically created by Sukebe.

The loss of Sukebe has left the Hunter types at loose ends. Each responded to this new condition in different ways. Some have kept hunting their previously assigned targets while other have stopped and gone on to seek other pursuits.

All Hunters, regardless of actual libido, are sexually aggressive and do not hesitate to communicate their status to their Tamer or to the members of his harem.

All Hunters eat meat in varying amounts. In fact, to use one of their most potent abilities, Ingest, they must feed off of a target. Once they do this, they gain the ability to shapechange themselves into their target for twenty four hours. This was developed to allow them to take out a member of a group and then assume its identity to infiltrate the rest of the group. They keep their own powers, however, as well as Type. If they ingest brain matter from their target, they gain its memories for the same interval. Note that Hunters with total recall will keep the memories forever.

They were never produced in large numbers and were deliberately given reduced rates of fertility. As all Hunters have longevity, and as of 300 AS, none have currently become pokéwomen. The Hunter template is not incorporated into normal pokégirls lines and only Hunters can give birth to Hunter template pokégirls. The template does not appear in normal pokégirl breed lines and will not appear in a pokégirl line. Considering their role, it is not surprising that Hunters are found only in the predatory or aggressive pokégirl lines.

Hunters are ferocious mothers and refuse to be separated from their young. They will kill their Tamer or anyone else who tries to interfere with their offspring and flee with the young if necessary.

Hunters will try to seek out a Tamer before going feral and with their teleport ability have a very good chance of attaining this goal. Feral Hunters are much more sexually aggressive and will seek out a human male to regain their sanity. They will destroy anything that stands in their way of attaining Taming.

It is suspected that a feral Wildcat Hunter was responsible for the destruction of a series of harems in the northwest Indigo Plateau over a six month period. All of the attacks followed the same pattern: the harem was destroyed and then the Tamer was tamed to death over a period of several days. In each of the cases, evidence indicated that the Tamer frequently accessed his or her pokédex and other net capable items. It is suspected that the Wildcat Hunter had been hit with an extremely powerful magic attack of some sort and had become confused about its location and therefore was unable to successfully teleport.

The Hunter class was designed comparatively quickly and so all Hunters show a personality quirk. Personality quirks vary from individual to individual, and even parthenogenic litter mates do not have the same quirk unless the mother's personality was also included. Some examples of quirks include extreme superstition, limited diet, various phobias, and various "locked in" speech patterns, such as using the royal we or the inability to use personal pronouns. In a harem, Hunters will not necessarily reveal their extra abilities or that they are Hunters and so even an approximate idea of the number of Hunters existent is impossible to determine. The existence of the Hunter template is not commonly known and it is suspected that behind the scenes some Hunters are actively working to keep things that way. Using a pokédex on a Hunter will not reveal that she carries the Hunter template.

As no Hunter has produced human children, there have not been any instances of threshold resulting in a Hunter.

Some scientists think that the Hunter is not a true template at all and instead is a sub-breed of each of the individual pokegirl breeds that have been shown to have Hunters in their ranks.


	7. Chapter 7

**OoOoOoO**

 **Chapter 8 Pokedex Entries  
**

 **Type** : Inhumanoid (Tauric Animorph Black Widow spider)  
 **Element** : Bug/Fighting  
 **Frequency** : Extremely Rare  
 **Diet** : Omnivorous with raw minerals to supplement  
 **Role** : Living Myth, Scientific Anomaly  
 **Libido** : High  
 **Strong Vs** : Magic, Plant, Fighting, Ice, Normal, Steel  
 **Weak Vs** : Flying, Fire  
 **Attacks** : Saw Strike, Tripline, Bite, Drain, Web Shot, Web, Bear Hug, Body Slam, Counter, Stomp, Harden, Quadra Pummel  
 **Enhancements** : Enhanced Strength (x6), Enhanced Speed (x10), Enhanced Agility (x6), Multi-limbed (8 limbs total), Metamorph (limited), Mimetic Memory, Reduced Feral, Immutable Form (Perfect), Affinity (Magic)  
 **Evolves** : None  
 **Evolves From** : Widow (special; ejecting all poisons from itself)  
 **Confirmed capture/kill:** Varies from league to league  
 **Reporting sighting & Getting out alive**: Varies from league to league  
 **Revised:** July 2012

Dryders are extraordinarily rare pokegirls, typically only found within Leagues that allow their existence. Though the breed has existed since the Revenge War, the most sensationalized cases are those that have evolved from Widows. That method is only possible during the Second Phase of a Widow's life cycle, when the Widow regains the knowledge and intelligence they had before. If they are aware of their limited lifespan and are capable of controlling their breeding instincts, they can forcibly rid themselves of all their poisons, ejecting them all at once through their various stingers. It is for this reason, that this powerful spider pokegirl is considered a menace in some Leagues.

Dryders stand between 5'9" (1.75 meters) and 6'4" (1.95 meters) on average, with skin in the monochrome spectrum of dark greys and blacks. The breed is considered busty, with around upper C to D cup chests. The breed's eyes (only two) tend to be compound but mimicking the shape of human eyes, typically colored red, black, brown, or the occasional green with other colors noted rarely. Hair color has been noted to be any in the visible spectrum, occasionally acting more as colored filaments than hair, which catch the light. The breed is metamorphic, able to shift between their Near Human taming form and their Tauric battle form, and are capable of choosing the arrangement of their limbs, though the head and torso remains unchanged. This has led to some Dryders being mistaken for Arachnaes, or other spider based pokegirls. The breed's battle form, of course, is that of a human upper torso affixed to a spider's body. Most Dryders have tauric bodies of the black widow spider, though some have been recorded as having bodies belonging to other spider species.

Though the breed's forms are modeled after spiders which almost universally have venom, these arachnid pokegirls are unable to produce any venoms, and indeed have no venom glands in their bodies at all. Instead, they rely on their thick silk, martial, and magical abilities to fight. They don't gain any magic techniques intuitively but are quick studies, reaching their plateau as a midrange generic caster. Dryders naturally prefer to fight using their environment, often moving around the battlefield with speed and agility and using triplines and webs to move off of the ground. They like to set traps, both in official combat, and to capture prey to feed on. Tamed individuals learn new techniques rather easily, and many can adopt martial styles as taught by other fighting types.

Within a harem, these spider pokegirls tend to make themselves useful, aside from combat they'll often find a duty of their own that they're good at and will enjoy doing. The breed also has been recorded to have a maternal streak, as most individuals surveyed enjoy working around children or pokekits. Personalities run the gamut of introversion to extroversion, with no consistent themes among those studied.

Taming one of these spider pokegirls typically involves them reverting to their taming form, being in restraints (or bonds of their own silk) before being approached by their tamer. The necessity of the breed to be restrained is due to their strength, though some individuals may learn eventually how to control themselves. In all cases, tamers are advised to restrain their pokegirls for safety reasons, as taming fatalities are all to real. Most Dryders tend to adopt similar preferences to their tamers, much like typical pokegirls.

As stated previously, there are Leagues that have placed bounties on the Dryder due to their connection to the Widow as a matter of prudence. Studies performed on this controversial arachnid breed have shown that they have an extremely strong form of Immutable Form, repeated castings of spells such as Reduce or Enlarge have no effect. Indeed, even Royal Curse has proven ineffective under laboratory conditions. While liberals claim these studies to prove the breed is safe, most conservatives agree that when dealing with something that could possibly become a Widow, safety should be of the utmost importance.

Ferals tend to hunt by non-sticky webs, the filaments on the webs acting like an advanced version of Velcro, capturing their prey much like other spider types. The major difference is that without venom of any sort, much of the breed has adopted a similar practice as the Uloboridae family of spiders. In short, after capturing prey, the Dryder begins to wrap silk around their would-be meal. In a successive series of tighter wraps, the prey is slowly squeezed to death, though many asphyxiate before this occurs. This extreme wrapping is continued until the prey is crushed, at which point the feral consumes the silk cocoon filled with slurry.

There has been no recorded instance of threshold directly into a Dryder. The danger of the breed birthing Widow pokekits has not been as conclusive, as all pokewomen Dryders have birthed human children. Some researchers speculate that the breed has some sort of fail-safe recognition system within their womb, forcing miscarriages of pokekits, no matter what the breed. This is a theory at best, currently. Thresholding into the dreaded Widow breed due to Dryder ancestry is also inconclusive, and theories run from the venom melting the thresholder to full blown working threshold. Due to the possibility of any form of threshold happening, most of the scientific community agrees that once the Dryder becomes a pokewoman, it is prudent for them to not be bred. Some Leagues have introduced forced sterilization of Dryder pokewomen, in order to ensure this does not happen. Any information on specific laws and regulations regarding this arachnid breed should be consulted on a League by League basis.


End file.
